A Duty's Encounter
by Hijacked Headphones
Summary: Since the war, Aly has become the adopted sister of Dove, but it comes at a price when Queen Dovasary and King Jonathan plot a marriage between the two kingdoms. Now Aly and Roald are caught in a loveless marriage that could either join or destroy them.
1. Prologue

**I took this story down a couple of days ago because I felt displeased with how well my writing was. So because of a certain person who got me on a roll in writing I'm dedicating this chappy to her, Gaya 2018.**

**Summary: _Seventeen year old Aly has been through it all as a slave to the future queen's family and risking her life to win a war. throughout that she has become the queen Dovasary's adopted sister, making her a successor to the throne of the Copper Isles if ever Dovasary was to harsh times come to Tortall, and sends trouble Aly's way when she finds the Prince Roald in search of a bride in the Copper Isles, befitting a queen of Tortall. When bargains begin to be struck between Dove and the King Jonathan, Roald and Aly are caught in the crossfire of politics, and in a marriage that neither wanted._**

**_Now as the war with Scanra and the Yamani Isles begins to escalate, Roald's desire to enter the war side-by-side with his fellow men causes strife between father and son. His broken heart sends the strong-willed Aly into a descent of catastrophic disasters as she struggles with the desire to be set free and the yearning of her husband's love._**

**Prologue:**

In the dead of night, in the quiet of the forest, movement stirred. A black figure, which would have stood out in the dazzling light of the snow by day, was barely seen in the light of the moon at night. The clear night sky gave the horseman the advantage he needed to make his travel swift and straightforward.

His stead plowed through the snow as it galloped towards its master's desired destination.

The animal's breath shown in the winter's air and it snorted at the sharp intake of fresh cold air.

The destination of its master was the harbor. He was an agent of the King of Tortall and he had been awoken in the dead of night by the loud banging of a fist on his door.

He had been visited by the Prime Minister Gareth of Naxen II, which of itself bode ill to any who involved themselves in any governmental affairs. But this was what he was paid for. He was sent to negotiate with a runaway bride, Prince Roald's future wife for her return to Tortall.

The journey he took led him to the harbor west of Tortall's capitol city, toward the Yamani Isles, this runaway bride's homeland.

It was rumored that she was hiding in one of the ships anchored at this particular harbor, ready to flee at any moment's notice, or more to the point thought the cold, shivering man, ready to flee at her father's whim.

The horse and rider came to the end of the forest and were greeted by a sky filled with winking stars. The land before them was open terrain and the agent slowed the stead to a halt.

His studied the land. His unblinking eyes took in every shadow and crevice that the moon hid or made known. Above him a large bird flew in the frigid air. It screeched as if urging the man on.

With one final thorough perusal glance he urged his horse onwards. There was no time in delaying.

The room was uncomfortably warm as the fire in the large fire place was tended to by the servants. Prince Roald stared unwavering into its flames it created. His fingers moved in a twisted dance in his anxiety. His handsome face marred by a scowl, brought on by dark thoughts.

Below his feet sat a girl, no older than fifteen. Her black curls were the color of a raven's wing and her pale complexion showed her vivid hair even more. The young woman child was truly a beauty in the making. But her face was puckered up in worry, her bottom lip trembling as she watched her oldest brother titter dangerously on the edge of rage.

One of the servants tending to the fire cleaned her hand on her white apron and clasped the princess' hand in her own.

"Come Highness, I believe it is your bed time." Lianne slapped the hand away from her. Her face now distorted in irritation. "Leave me be!" she cried.

Roald momentarily snapped out of his reverie to give his little sister a belittling glare.  
"Do as she says Lianne." He said. The servant bowed her head in the direction of the heir.

"Please come with me Highness."

Lianne raised herself up from her position on the step underneath her brother's booted feet and glowered at the servant.

She swept her skirts up in one practiced move and with a little bow to her brother exited the large lounge.

The servant curtsied and hurried after her.

The prince, now bereaved of his momentary distraction was left to wallow in his despairing thoughts.

His hand settled over his face and he groaned in agony. "How could she do this to me?"

Princess Shinkokami his betrothed. The woman who he had fallen in love the moment he had laid eyes on her after her sister Chisakami had died in an earthquake.

It had been so easy to love her. Even though her barrier of hiding her emotions had been strong he had broken through it to reveal a charismatic woman quite like him in disposition. Her eyes sparkled always in laughter and she had always been delighted to see him.

Why? Why did she leave him to obey the words on a piece of parchment written by her father? Was he not more important than that old man? Roald thought.

The door to the lounge opened. Roald raised his eyes dangerously at the sudden intrusion.  
"Who dares," he said "To disturb me?" He leaned back in his chair and his eyes gleamed with the sudden anticipation of a fight.

But Keladry of Masbolle, once Mindelan was not there to fight. In her hand she held a small piece of parchment "It was sent by Numair." She said. "We believe Baron Cooper and he have reached the harbor."

Roald took the small note and waved a hand at her, promptly dismissing her. Keladry affronted by his sudden dismissal slapped her feet together and crossed her right hand over her heart. "Good evening Highness."

Roald was not at all aware of how his gesture had come across. His mind was preoccupied by the note he now held. His only hope was that it held what he wanted to read.

George Cooper held the reins of the horse in his gloved hand while holding a very large black bird in his other

"Did you find her?" George asked.

The bird ruffled its feathers. George gave Numair a bit more rein to stretch himself out in. The moment he did Numair stretched out a wing in the direction of the ships.

"So the rumor was true." He whispered glancing at the ships.

Turning back to Numair George asked him which one.

Again Numair stretched out his wing.

"Now don't tell me its one not tied down!" Numair shook his head. If it wasn't for the seriousness of their errand George would have laughed at the ridiculous picture Numair made in his bird form, nodding his head up and down.

Precariously George threw Numair on top of the horse's saddle.

"Well then its time we show them we're here." He said.

Stepping away from Numair George began to walk towards the end of the harbor's dock.

Once he reached the end George stretched out his hand toward the sky and he breathed in deeply. The Gift he had began to release itself and George channeled it to his outstretched hand.

In only a few seconds his hand was aglow with the Gift, one of the ships out in the ocean anchored began to come alive. Lanterns moved back and forth on the deck, scrambling to answer the call.

From where he stood George could barely make out a man standing on deck. He stood with his legs apart, boding authority and George knew this was the captain.

Then all the lanterns were blown out, save one. It began to blink in time with George's Gift.

George smiled. "Show time."

Numair during this time changed back into his human form and was putting on a thick cloak that he found in the saddle bags when George returned.

"They just signaled. A boat will be sent our way."

It took the boatman half an hour to retrieve them. During that time Numair and George strengthened their strategic maneuver to persuade the princess to return to Tortall for good.

The boatman nodded his head and said in crude Common "When to boat we take weapons." It seemed that was all he had to say. And that was perfectly fine with Numair and George. They preferred to talk when the need was urgent and it soon would be in the coming minutes.

When the boat clunked against the ship the boatman grabbed the ladder that was thrown down to them and cocked his head toward George, signaling him to go first.

George took the ladder and the younger man, Numair helped the boatman keep it steady as the former thief climbed it.

Once aboard George and Numair were met by the crew in all their dirty rags and filth. The captain in his stately outfit spoke eloquently in Common, told George and Numair to hand in their weapons.

Numair had nothing in the way of a weapon but George more than made up for that.

In his pockets were seven knives, three daggers in his boots and in his cloak was a small Tusaine sword. The captain glared at him but said nothing to it.

"The princess will see you." Said another gentleman, his robes were gold and George recognized him as the princess' advisor.

The two Tortallan men followed the advisor down into the belly of the ship. The older man opened a door and allowed George and Numair to enter first.

The apartment the princess now accommodated was large and roomy. The princess herself sat at a table and her two ladies-in-waiting sat behind her, their faces shrouded in silk cloth.

"Good evening Baron Cooper." She said "I trust your journey was safe." Shinkokami waved to the two empty seats beside her.

George smiled "Why yes it was, quite sudden but it was safe and swift."  
Shinkokami smiled sadly. "As I'm sure His Majesty told you to be." Numair looked at her crossly and said "It wasn't His Majesty that ordered us to be here."

Shinkokami's eyes flitted over to Numair. "Then it was Roald." It was not a question. Just a fact she spoke aloud.

Her eyes narrowed. Whether in anger, fear or something else entirely George did not know. And personally he didn't care at the moment. He wanted to get the job done and be home in bed with his wife.

"Since you are here I have to assume Roald received my letter." George nodded.  
"That is what we are here to discuss."

Shinkokami turned to her advisor. "And what say you Yumikino?"

Yumikino nodded. "We should hear what they are here to negotiate."

Hope! Perhaps there was a chance that they could persuade the princess to their side for good. If she was willing to hear their negotiation then it meant there was some tension concerning Shinkokami and her father. It was all to their advantage.

George took from his cloak a rolled up scroll. "This is for you to read your Highness." He said.

Shinkokami took it and unrolled it. Her eyes moved back and forth. Occasionally she gave only a hint of her emotions when she read a particular sentence or word.  
Yumikino read over her shoulder. Unlike his mistress he showed not even the slightest bit of emotion. For which irritated George immensely.

There was no need for George and Numair to leave. The words of King Jonathan and Prince Roald were straightforward and without any hidden meanings.

When she was finished Shinkokami rolled the scroll back up and grimaced. "I do hate politics." She said.

George laughed. "I believe everyone hates them." He said.

Shinkokami shook her head. "Some people feed off of it."

Sighing she placed it on the table. "So their majesties still want me even though I have humiliated them by running away."

George nodded slowly. He spoke cutting the princess' off. "I wouldn't necessarily put it like that but yes they do want you back."

"Technically your Highness you haven't run away. You are still on Tortallan land." Said Numair.

Shinkokami smiled "You did not let me finish what I was saying."

"It has come to His Majesty's attention that Scanran is declaring war on Tortall. Is he not?" asked Shinkokami.

George nodded. "We've known this for some time."  
Shinkokami raised her hand in front Yumikino and he delved in his pocket to reveal a piece of parchment.

Shinkokami gave it to Numair to hand to George. "I believe this will settle the negotiations once and for all." She mumbled despairingly.

Numair looked at her questioningly and gave a pointed look to George who only shrugged.

It took only a few seconds before George realized what the letter was saying.  
"You see why I cannot be Roald's wife." She said her eyes filled with tears. "My father is going to war against Tortall and he has bargained me to the Scanran king." She whispered.

Shinkokami sniffed and wiped her eyes before opening a small satchel which was given to her by one of her ladies-in-waiting.

"This letter is for Roald. For his eyes only." She said, her hand shook as she dropped it in Numair's hand. "Let him know that it was wonderful. I'll never forget it."

George stood up from his position on the chair.  
"This means war." He stated calmly.

Shinkokami nodded.

"May Tortall live forever!"

**That last sentence is my favorite. Hopefully the prologue has intrigued you. It wasn't supposed to be this long but it had so many things going on it just had be laid out right and just couldn't be rushed.**

**As always review and give me your thoughts. They will more than likely hurry my writing along for chapter one!**


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One:**

_Three Months Later…_

Alianne Cooper stared down at the shimmering waters below her as she stood against the ship's railing.

Her mother stood beside her, a whole two inches shorter than her.  
Together they could be considered sisters they resembled each other so much. Except Aly's eyes were hazel like her father's and not the extraordinary amethyst eyes her mother wore.

Aly had always been jealous that she had never received them. She put the blame on her mother's feet.

Alanna Cooper gazed out toward the shore that was now visible.

"I can't believe I'm feeling so much better," she said. Alanna had no stomach for ships, especially when they were out at sea and churning and turning this way and that.

"After your draught I was ready to get on with my sword."

Alanna's words rankled Aly.

"You doubted I could make a simple healing potion work for you, Mother?"

she asked.

Alanna frowned. "Don't call me that."

"I knew you could make one work," said Alanna. "And it taste so much better than the draughts Maude gives me."

Alanna suffered from old battle wounds. One she received in her younger years that now plagued her in her later years.

Aly refused to linger on the thoughts of her mother being older.

The sailors yelled at one another to keep up as the captain told his first mate the orders he wanted relayed.

"I'm glad you are home, Aly," said Alanna.

Aly had been gone for two years away from Tortall. She had been captured by slave traders and sold into the nobility family whose daughter Dove, now reigned as queen of the Copper Isles.

All because Aly had been chosen to rage war for the helpless people of the Copper Isles.

Aly sighed, "So am I," she whispered.

And it was true. Oh so true. All she wanted to do now was rest for two years and then see where it led her.

She almost snorted at her thought. Where was the fire in her? Was it quenched by such thoughts? If so she would tear apart such thoughts.

They had no room in her life.

"Will Pa be home?" asked Aly. Alanna glared at her.

"And you called me mother," she murmured.

"Sorry, Ma."

"No, just your brothers."

Oh, them. She had forgotten about them. Even forgotten about her twin, Alan. She hadn't felt his connection since the day she had been captured. She wondered how he fared.

"Alan's doing fine," said Alanna, nodding.

"He's been with the princes now for some time."

So he had squired himself off to them?

_I thought he wanted some adventure_ thought Aly.

But her mother didn't answer her question.

The ship harbored at a local sea village, not far from Pirate's Swoop.

Already as she felt the ground underneath her feet, Aly could feel a certain vibe.

"Home," she whispered.

"You've been gone from it too long," growled her mother.

Aly laughed. "I suppose I have been."

Alanna's men had horses waiting for them. The captain bowed his head at Alanna and nodded toward Aly, who scowled at him.

She wondered how on earth her mother allowed _him_ of all the men in her company to become captain was beyond her comprehension.

Captain Jaggur was a pest to Aly in her younger years. A young girl turning woman, she found herself in his eye like an arrow is aimed at a deer.

He made his attentions known to Aly every time her family was gone. He did not have the gall to do it in front of them, simply because he knew her parents wouldn't allow it.  
Or so she had thought.

Captain Jaggur was allowed to help her on her horse, his hand staying longer than necessary on her leg.  
She kicked the horse and the horse moved quickly. Jaggur dropped his hand before it was caught in the stirrup.

Aly smiled happily at her mother, "Are we ready to go?" she asked.

"How about a race?" asked Alanna. "For old time's sake."  
Aly was more than ready for that.

Before the company knew what happened, they were left in the dust, Aly smiled at the thought of Jaggur choking on the dust she had stirred up.

Pirate's Swoop was only a few miles away, they raced their horses until the last four miles fell upon them.

Alanna laughed, "Wasn't that fun?" she asked after she got her breath back.

"I haven't ridden in years," Murmured Aly.

Pirate's Swoop came into view as Aly reined in her horse. They stopped at the gate and Alanna uttered a loud shout to the men atop, looking down.

"Open the gate!"

"Mistress!" cried the man.

The gate slowly swung open with the help of three men. They bowed their heads as Alanna and Aly passed them.

Aly swung down from her horse, and was wrapped in two strong arms before she made it down.

"Alan!" she cried. She knew her brother anywhere.

"You're finally back!" her older twin said.

Aly hugged him tightly to her. "I've missed you."  
"I sensed you coming the minute you landed on Tortall," said Alan.

"It's good to see you again," she whispered.

Alan's hand that had been petting her hesitated before ruffling her hair once more.

"It's good to see you too."

"All right you two," said Alanna. She limped toward them.

"What happened?" asked Alan, indicating Alanna's injured foot.

"Just a scrape from a falling sword," Alanna replied.

Aly wondered if it was time for her to take another draught for it.

Alanna shook her head, "I'm perfectly fine. I don't need another one of them."

"Where's Thom?" asked Aly.

"Pa needed him for something so he left this morning with a small company," replied Alan.

"Oh, I thought he would be here."

Alan ruffled her hair. "They'll both be here later tonight, actually."

Aly grinned.

"You know the one thing I'm really glad to see?" he asked Aly.  
"And what is that?"

"Your normal hair color," replied Alan. Aly glared at him. "It was the height of fashion."  
"It's not the height of fashion until the queen wears it," reasoned Alan. "Or the princesses."

Aly shrugged her round shoulders. "What would I know?" she murmured.

"I've only been the spymaster of Queen Dovasary."

Alan's mouth dropped. "What are you speaking of?"

"Nothing, as you stated, it's not fashion unless the queen of _Tortall _who wears it," she said. "Other royal families just aren't made from the same cloth."

"Alianne that is enough," ordered Alanna, her voice hard.

Aly's brows furrowed in anger.

"He was insinuating that no one else's-"

"Even so there's no reason for you to act that way toward Alan."

Aly struggled to bite her tongue. But her anger let loose upon itself.

In a false cheery tone she said, "It seems Pirate's Swoop hasn't changed."

"No, it hasn't."

Aly closed her eyes, "I'm going to take a rest now," she said.

Alan held her arm. "I'm sorry, Aly girl."

Aly shook her arm free from her brother's firm grip.

"Nothing's changed. Except me."

* * *

Aly closed the door behind her. It was her room, her old room. It even smelled the same. But it was foreign. Musky with age and no fresh air.

She preferred the incense wafting from her room in the Copper Isles. The plush bedding and the fluffy pillows.

Everything had stayed the same, all except for her. The thought tore at Aly.

"How come everything is like this?" cried Aly.

"Now that's a ridiculous question," said a voice.

"Maude!"  
Aly wrapped her arms around the old woman. "How I've missed you."

"And I you," said the woman. "Your things arrived with the company."  
Her four trunks were left in the lounge, her mother and brother going through them.

Alan shook a glass vase, listening to the items rattling in it.

"Alan! Drop that now," she cried. She took it from her brother and settled it back in the trunk.  
"Why are you going through my things?"

"What is this?" asked Alan, ignoring Aly's question.

He held up a ring, it held her signet as Spymaster.  
"My signet ring as spymaster for Dove."  
"That's how you reference Queen Dovasary?" asked Alanna, her eyes narrowing.

"We're on very good terms. Why I'm even her adopted sister."

Her announcement was met in silence.

"What are you saying?"  
"The queen adopted you?"

"Yes, is that a crime?" asked Aly glaring.

"No-but keep this to yourself."

Captain Jaggur entered the room holding another satchel. It was Aly's.

"One of the soldiers left it out so I brought it to you," he said. He waited for a thank you but it never came.

The three people watched Aly as she opened the satchel and took out a letter, with a penmanship written in Dovesary's own hand.

"This is my adoption papers, Ma,"

"Leave now, Jaggur."

Jaggur bowed sharply.

"I said to keep this to yourself."

Aly shrugged. If anything this would keep Jaggur off her skirt. She was now unattainable to him.

"What if his Majesty finds out?" asked Alan.

"He won't." snapped Alanna.

"What are you speaking of?" asked Aly. Her gaze sharpening on her family.

"His Majesty is searching for a bride for Prince Roald."

Aly gasped. "But wasn't that Princess Shinkokami supposed to be?"

"Until her father betrayed the contract and sided with the enemy," replied Alanna, her voice bitter.

Aly laughed. "You actually think He would choose me to be his son's bride?"

Alan stared hard at her. "You bear the signet of Queen Dovasary's spymaster-"

"Which is now under new management," cut in Aly.

"And you have papers stating you are the Queen Dovesary's adopted sister."

"You're more than an adequate bride choosing for Roald. You're even better than Princess Shinkokamim. You're close with the Copper Isles in ways we've never dreamed of." said Alanna.

"This isn't possible." cried Aly.

"You promise you won't tell him?" asked Aly to Alan.

"I can't."

"What do you mean?"  
"I've been put under oath to find a bride for Roald."  
"That's why you've been with him so much, that's what Ma said," whispered Aly.

Alan's nodded confirmed it.

"When will you leave?" asked Alanna, not looking at her children.

"Tonight."

* * *

Alan's words haunted Aly throughout the rest of the evening. Her trunks had been carried up and she stood by her window, looking out.

Down below her Alan saddled his horse. Alanna stood beside him, they spoke to each other, heatedly.

As Alan rode out, he glanced behind him, looking up at Aly's window.

"Please forgive me, sister darling." he whispered.


	3. Chapter Two

**I so, so seriously apologize for the lateness of the chapter. I don't I've ever been this busy before summer even began before :o**

**Chapter Two:**

The journey to the capital, Corus, of Tortall taxed Alan mercilessly. The haunting figure of his little twin sister engrained permanently in his mind throughout his journey.

He was met at the gates by a squire, no older than sixteen, who bowed low. "Lord Alan," the boy said. Alan did not recognize him, but he knew his red hair preceded him.

"Take care of him well," said Alan, he gave his horse a final pat and entered the palace.

It was crowded, ever so, and Alan did not like that. He preferred, like his mother, the free abundance of land and space than stone walls on all sides of him. He felt more at odds than ever before, he didn't want to be here. But he had a duty to perform.

Prince Roald of Tortall was in his war room, a logical place for him to be in, if his father were with him. Prince Roald had been ordered by his father to not attend any meetings that concerned future battles on the field. It was he that would stay home and govern while his father was away and fighting.

Alan bowed. "Your Highness," he murmured quietly. Roald raised his head from the map before him. His face was wreathed in a frown of dislike. "How good of you to come, Alan, and so soon. I do hope you haven't found me a bride." His remark made Alan cringe. Keladry rose from her seat. "The prince is occupied at the moment, you must come back at a later time. Shall I have you summoned when it is convenient for you?" asked Keladry, the short woman leaned against the table and studied the younger man.

"It is not the prince I must see, I thought His Majesty would be present."  
"Father has left Corus to meet with the general. He will not be back until a fortnight has passed."

Alan bowed. "Pardoned my abruptness, I shall leave."

Roald leaned into the wooden back of his seat. "Why do you need him?" he asked.

"I have information that your father has been requesting."

Roald's frowned deeply indented his face. "And what information is that, Alan?"

"Requesting brides, Your Highness."

Roald turned to Keladry. "You have found someone?" asked Keladry. Roald's hands flexed at her question. "Yes," replied Alan, "I have."

"Is she someone I will like? Or is she some silly girl? You know I can't stand those girls," said Roald. Alan said nothing, inwardly he fumed.

Roald smiled, "So she is a silly girl, Alan. I would have thought you had better taste for women."

Alan raised an eyebrow coolly, "It will be up to you to decide, Your Highness. I took to her quite well." He bowed his head and requested his to leave.

* * *

His Majesty was in his private quarters, surrounded by his counselors. He stood before a table, much like his son had, but this time, unlike his son, he welcomed Alan warmly and genuinely. "Greetings, Alan," he said with open arms. "How do you fare?"

"I am well, Your Majesty," replied Alan. "I trust your journey was satisfactory?"

Alan nodded. Jonathan studied Alan's face with hooded eyes. "Please leave, counselors."

His command reverberated throughout the stone room and his counselors bowed their heads in compliance.

When they were gone, he waved for Alan to take a seat. "I have found three candidates, Your Majesty. And all I believe to be suitable." Jonathan smiled. "I'm sure they are. But that's not the question, now is it?"

"Will Roald find them to his liking?"

"That is wholly up to him, Your Majesty."

"Tell me the women you have found for my son."

Alan steepled his hands. "The first woman is a duke's daughter, her name is Lady Dionna and-"Jonathan shook his head. "I won't have my son married to Duke Sologne's daughter. _I_ wouldn't be able to stand having him near me so much."

"What about the second girl," asked Jonathan.

"She is Lady Celene, a pretty girl with a good education. I spoke to her on numerous occasions about diplomatic topics. Very bright." Jonathan nodded. "I shall keep her in mind, send an invitation out as soon as we're finished. I'm having a currier being sent out this evening, you may hand them to him."

"Who is your final girl?"

The moment Alan dreaded came. With his whole being he wanted nothing more than to tell Jonathan another name other than his beloved sister's name.

It struck him suddenly, that perhaps he could save Aly. His mind raced with the possibility and he took it.

"Her name is Lady Alianne, of the Copper Islands. The Empress' adopted sister."  
Jonathan stood up suddenly. "A bride from the Copper Islands, it would be a perfect match, and a blow at the enemy in one fell swoop."

Alan's mouth went dry. "Your Majesty, she is highly favored of the Empress, and of the court and Copper's people. I doubt her Majesty would want her to be married off so suddenly and to another land."

"Be as that may be, we shall try." Jonathan clasped his hand to the younger man's shoulders. "You've done well, Alan. I am very pleased."

Alan thanked him. His heart was heavy, he felt defeated. How could he live up to his sister, how could he face her?

* * *

Aly sat on the edge of her bed. Her room was still foreign to her. And the barreness of it made her feel empty and desolate. "May I come in?" asked a voice.

Alanna leaned at the side of the door, dressed in mens' clothing she looked every part the warrior she was, not like a mother. Aly frowned.

"You may," she said quietly. "You sound like one of those uppity noblemen," said Alanna, her nose crinkling.

"That's because I am one, Ma." Alanna pursed her lips. "I'm sure the Empress has spoiled her with rich gifts," she said.

Aly laughed. "No, she didn't. It was the men, I gave them back," finished Aly quickly.

Alanna sat down beside her daughter.  
"Aly, this isn't what I wanted for you," she said quietly. Aly nodded, her throat closing of its volition. "I know," she whispered.

Alanna held her hand. "If it does come to the point you marry Roald. I know he will make a wonderful husband."  
Aly broke from her mother. "That's not what I've heard." she said. "The rumors say he's turned mean and harsh, because of that princess."

"His was violently betrayed, Aly," reasoned Alanna. "You would react the same way, he just needs some attention and care and he'll be back to his normal wonderful self."

Aly glared. "I'm not a miracle worker."

"But you're my daughter," laughed Alanna."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you can figure a way to fix something."

Aly glanced away from her mother's bright purple eyes. "It's only an if," she muttered.

"Exactly, only an if." replied Alanna.

Only an if.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Aly stared out at the large expanse of water before her. This was her home. Pirate's Swoop.

The place where she had met the royal family so many years ago when the queen had decided to take her children here to see the training of the Queen's Riders.

Prince Roald and his sister Princess Kalasin had taken charge of Pirate's Swoop. Aly had been too young to be seen with the older two, nine and eight they were at the time.

Aly was still cradled at her mother's side at that time.

She remembered nothing of Roald except for his dark hair and curving mouth.

_That is certainly not something to base one's marriage on_, she thought dismally.

Alanna's words stuck in Aly's head. _You're my daughter_. As if that would fix everything, Aly scowled.

"I believe I remember Her Majesty telling you that a young lady should never scowl. It would be bad for her complexion. And not to mention what the young men would think of you," said a jovial voice.

George kissed his daughter on the cheek. "How you holdin' up love?"

Aly rested her head against his shoulder. "I'm thinking how I can fix this," she replied.  
George sighed. "Fixin' things huh," he said to himself.

Aly nodded. "Ma thinks I can figure something out."

George rubbed his head. "I think you should read this before you put more wrinkles on your pretty face," he said.

Aly snorted. But she was intrigued by the letter her father held up.

"It's from Alan." That was all George had to say, the letter was snatched out of his hand and Aly read it eagerly.

She frowned. "I don't understand," she said.

"Jonathan thinks Alianne of the Copper Islands is an acceptable match? He says nothing about you and Ma."

George nodded. "Because he doesn't know, love."

Aly frowned. "Doesn't know? You mean Alan didn't tell them who I am?"  
"Appears so."

Aly cursed vividly. She pursed her lips and cursed again.

"The fool," she hissed.

"He's ruined any chance I have."

"Aye," George agreed.

Aly's mind raced wildly. She must write Dove a letter stating what had happened.

"Will you be sending me back to the Islands?" she asked.

"I reckon that's up to you," George said. He looked out to sea with a curious expression.

Aly cursed again. "I have to write Dove a letter. She must know before Jonathan contact her."  
"Or better yet, why don't you send yourself to her?"

Aly thought quickly. "I'm sure by now Jonathan's already sent an ambassador with a signed letter. I'm sure you've got some connections to get you there faster."  
George's eyes gleamed with mischief.

"I do," Aly said slowly.

"Use them. And while you're at it. Make sure you think things through. Your brother messed it up darn good, and because of it I'm going to have to deal with your mad Ma."

Aly kissed her cheek. "Tell Ma I'll be back."

"Will do, love."

* * *

It took Aly three days before she was back in the Copper Isles with her connections. She had to sneak past a wet behind the ears guardsman so she could enter the palace.

In any other case she would have barged in but seeing as she needed cover she didn't want attention.

Aly was supposed to be away. It would be to her advantage right now if she remained that way.

Dove was in her private quarters when Aly made her way silently into the palace.

The girl queen's mouth fell open at the sight of Aly.

"What are you doing?" she hissed. Dove glanced at the door and glared. "You're not supposed to be here!"  
Aly grinned. "I know."

Dove sighed. "What do you want?"

"I have urgent business to attend for the queen's adopted sister."  
Dove's eyes snapped wide open. "What do you mean?"  
"I think the Conte family would like to set an arrange marriage…with me."

Dove bit her lip. "And how did this come about."  
"You remember Princess Shinkokami?"  
"Yes. A smart woman she was."  
Aly glowered. "Obviously not smart enough if she didn't see the trouble I would be in. She decided to stop the wedding and hurry to her father when he threatened war or something," Aly sat down, she picked at the fruit bowl. "Anyway, His Majesty is looking for a bride. And unfortunately my brother was in charge of searching for a bride. And he felt obligated to tell Roald about me."

Dove rubbed her head. "I can't stand this," she said. "I suppose they know you're the Lioness' daughter, if he agreed so willingly?"

"Nope," Aly said quickly. "Alan forgot to mention that."

Dove cursed. "So it's strictly on the circumstances you are my sister and you have a high position."  
"Not only that but apparently he thinks we'll be on his side."  
"And we're not yet decided whose side we're on."

Aly nodded. "So you see, I had to come back."

"Has he sent an ambassador?"

"Yes. He'll be arriving in three days time. With a very important sealed letter for your eyes to see. Which of course I'll be reading with you."

"Of course," Dove said. "It is your marriage that will be pending."

Aly bit her lip. "Never thought I would see the day," she murmured.

"Neither did I."  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Aly cried.

"Oh, you know what I meant, Aly."

* * *

The Tortallan ambassador did indeed arrive three days later, just as Aly predicted. And like she promised to Dove, he carried the letter with King Jonathan's seal engraved in the wax.

Dove summoned her to the courtroom. As Aly bowed to her queen, Dove whispered fervently. "You may listen but you must keep quiet."

Aly smiled. "I shall."  
Dove glowered. "Don't act so impertinent."

The ambassador was a fat, happy man. If he wasn't so bent on bestowing Dove the many compliments she did not deserve, in Aly's rightful opinion, she would have found him entertaining.

His wife, however, was a different being compared to that of her husband. Thin, with a scowl on her face she surveyed Dove and Aly with superior indifference.

Aly smiled at her with a mischievous gleam.

"Ambassador Guyan," Dove began. "I am pleased to see you."

The ambassador bowed once more. "As am I. It is an honor."  
Aly fidgeted in her seat.

_Please give us the letter!_

Dove sensed her anxiety and the girl queen made quick succession of the meeting.

The letter was in Dove's hands before it ever reached Aly's.

She pouted when Dove opened it and began to read it in front of her. "What does it say?" she asked impatiently.

Dove raised a hand to her.

Aly sat down and waited.

"It's like you said. They want you as Prince Roald's bride."

Aly nodded. "Yes. That's all good and well but what else?"

"Well, there's a letter from Prince Roald," Dove said quietly.

Aly went still.

"May I see it?"  
"I didn't read it. It seemed too personal."  
Aly frowned at the younger girl's words.

She took the letter from Dove and read it until she reached Roald's letter. It was more of a note than anything else.

It hurt her to read it. She dropped it onto the table and did not pick it up.

"What did he say?"  
"He says he's pleased with the match."

"Yes?"  
"And that he would be honored if I would be his wife."

"Would you be honored to be his wife?"  
"Yes."

Dove's brows rose. "You jest."  
"No."

"Aly, please. You can't be serious. You, a queen?"  
Aly glared. "I don't see what makes you believe I'm jesting?"

"Aly."

Aly shook her head. "It's done. His Majesty won't have anyone else and Prince Roald seems pleased. What more could we hope for?"  
"What about you?"

"I can do it."  
"What if they find out about who you really are?" Dove asked. She bit her lip in nervous anticipation.

"We'll cross that road when we get there," Aly replied evenly.

Dove nodded. She wondered what Roald had really said in that letter to make Aly change so quickly.

She guessed she would have to find out later.


	5. Chapter Four

**Here it is! Another installment of A Duty's Encounter. I hope you enjoy it :)**

**Chapter Four**

It was morning. Blessed morning. And much too early to be up time of the morning as well. Aly enjoyed her hours of sleep, much more than a noble lady should, as it created puffy eyes and tallow skin. But she made up for it when she could during the late hours of the night when she was in search of people for Dove and her entourage of noblemen all vying for a high position in the young queen's eyes.

And since it was much too early for her to be awake, Aly did not hear the sound of her servant's feet padding across the carpeted floor until she reached the edge of Aly's bed.

"Mistress?" the girl asked. Aly did not respond. Which was unlike her, for Aly was used to her parents' way of life, the sleep of the living who woke at any sound or the lightest touch.

It was the way of a knight and also the way of a trained thief, to be at their wits best. Their daughter was currently not at her best of wits. For shame.

"Mistress!" she whispered again. She touched Aly's shoulder, and the older woman frowned in her sleep.

"You must wake!" the girl said. This time she shoved her mistress and Aly's eyes opened, her hand struck the girl across the cheek in surprise.

"What are you doing?" Aly cried out. She rose from her bed, making sure to be covered properly. She never could get used to the idea of baring oneself to another being simply for changing clothing or bathing.

"The Empress requests your presence," the girl said, she bowed to Aly.

Aly sighed, she leaned back into her bed and covered her face with her hands. "It's too early in the morning," she complained.

"The Empress-"

"Yes, I know. Go on, tell her I will be there within a half hour."

The girl bowed once more, the topknot that rested atop her head bounced as she hurried out of the room to do as her mistress requested.

The bathing room in her large quarters was hidden away from any prying eyes. Aly could relax comfortably without fear of anyone finding her in such a position of nudity.

It did not take her long to finish her bathing necessities. Her favorite scents filled her nostrils as she dried her hair. She needed to be at her best if she was to prove to the Tortallan ambassador that she could become Prince Roald's bride. And the queen of Tortall.

Aly's hands stilled in their ministrations to her hair.

The queen of Tortall. It struck a note of fear in Aly. A very hard, forceful moment of fear that she tried to shove out of herself. But found she could not.

She remembered the book Queen Thayet had given to her a year before she had been abducted by the pirates and sold to Dove's father.

It held all the rules of proper etiquette befit a proper young lady. Aly at the time had found it dull and boring and not at all to her liking which was blue hair and a knife at her side.

Perhaps when she arrived in Tortall she would have her ma bring it to her before she met with Roald and his family. The thought of meeting them in disguise sickened Aly immensely. The respect her parents had for Jonathan and Thayet carried down to Aly, though she did not know the royal couple on a personal level like her parents did, she respected them by the constant praise her parents gave them.

"How silly!" she whispered to herself angrily. Aly wiped at her eyes, the moistness that had entered them foreign to the usually strong-willed girl.

"I am the sister of the great Empress of The Copper Isles!"

Aly prepared herself and adorned herself in beautiful array of colorful robes. She clapped for a servant to complete her hair, the young servant straightened Aly's hair and by the time she was finished, Aly looked like the proper sister of an empress.

Indeed, so much different was she in her attire that the ambassador did not recognize her when she gathered into Dove's private eating quarters.

The black kohl surrounding her eyes enhanced her hazel eyes, sharpened the intensity of her gaze.

Dove glanced at her adopted sister. Although the young empress did not show it, she smiled internally.

"The Ambassador Dahl and his wife, the Lady Dorja."

Aly raised her right arm, touched just underneath her throat, and lowered her head. The sign of respect for foreigners, they did not receive the floor bow or the right hand over the chest as depicted only to other noblemen.

Dahl bowed his head and his wife, still cold as before curtsied.

Aly lowered herself on the cushion. Dove in her richly dressed attire addressed the conversation to Dahl. Aly made very little conversation. As she suspected Dove wanted.

It irritated the older girl that Dove didn't dare trust her with a simple conversation over breaking the fast.

It did, however, give Aly the perfect chance to listen and to hear only. Not to pay attention her the responses she made but to remain fixated on the foreign couple.

They had only praise for Prince Roald. As she knew they would. Dahl assured Aly that Prince Roald would be enthused to hear of her presence.

Dove clapped her hands. A servant, a mere boy rose from behind a pillar to rest beside his empress.

"Prepare the courtiers, I shall be attending court this afternoon."

The boy bowed his head, and did as he was told.

"I must leave you, Ambassador Dahl, but you are in good company, Alianne Mequene shall keep you well."

Aly started with surprise. It was still strange to hear her new adopted name. Alianne Mequena Balitang of the Copper Isles. That was her new name. Mequena, the feminine form of Mequen, Dove's deceased father had been given to her after Dove announced that through the death of her father she received the gift of a new sister.

Some of the servants called her Mistress Mequena, for it was an old name to their tongue, alas she'd almost forget her name was Alianne if it weren't for the people who knew her so intimately as the Empress did.

Aly was glad to be rid of the Ambassador Dahl and his sour faced wife. He had to leave with a plate filled with food. For a foreigner, the exotic food did not phase him.

She retired to her room thereafter. To do her studies and to mediate on her magic.

But she didn't have much time for that. Nawat saw to that.

The crow man strung himself up to the window and placed well balanced feet up on the windowsill. His black eyes penetrated Aly's.

"Where you've been?" he asked. His eyes penetrated Aly's hazel ones. And Aly felt a moment of guilt assault her. She had been ignoring the crow-man. Aly knew how much that would hurt him. During the years of the rebellion, Nawat and Aly had become close, so close in fact that Nawat had begun to court her in his awkward way. And Aly had very much liked it and welcomed it.

Afterwards, when Dove had made her the adopted sister and put her in charge of the spies that worked for Dove, Aly had forgotten Nawat for a time. Oh, not in the way a person would openly forget a human exists, Aly wasn't like that. She had forgotten their romance together. But Nawat had not. And this was why the guilt clung to her soul.

"Step down from there and I'll tell you," Aly said, she grabbed the man's arms and pulled him down to her.

He moved awkwardly in his human feet, though it was far better than when he first began to use his human form.

Aly made him sit in the plush couch and rest his feet. She needed him to be in his calmest mood for what she was about to tell him.

How she dreaded it, Aly's brow furrowed in irritation. She hated it when emotions made things worse.

Nawat played with Aly's hair when she sat down next to him on the couch. "Not now," she said, she smacked his hand away. "I've got something to tell you."

"Then tell," he said. The crow-man continued to play with her hair. Aly realized he was too preoccupied with her hair to not stop now.

But Aly pulled at his fingers and held them in her long, scarred hands. It occurred to Aly what Roald would think of her hands when he saw them. She was sure they would frighten him to beg for Princess Shinkokami back or some other nobleman's daughter.

She shook herself mentally. She had to tell Nawat the news.

"Have you've been paying much attention to the happenings going on in court?" Aly asked.

Nawat shrugged. "The same thing happens in court happens to the crows, we gossip, argue and make fun."

Aly nodded. She knew this already. Nawat made it known just how familiar humans were to crows.

"You haven't heard anything about me?"

"Yes. But it's not right what they say," Nawat responded easily. A slight glint entered his coal black eyes.

"And what do they say, Nawat?"

"That you are to be married-to a prince faraway."

Nawat leaned forward, ever so closely to Aly. She could smell his breath as he breathed in deeply.

There was no remnant that showed Nawat was a bird turned man, instead Nawat's human presence invaded Aly in a way she found disconcerting and wonderful at the same time.

"Is it true, Aly?"

"Yes," she whispered, her eyes wide. Nawat's coal black eyes turned away with anger.

"What about me?"

"W-what about you?" she asked. She hated how her voice shook as she spoke.

"You can't marry that prince. It must be me."

Aly scowled, she needed to focus. "I can't marry you. Dove and the prince's father have arranged it all."  
"So?"  
"Your impudence isn't welcomed, Nawat. Act sharp," she ordered him on instinct.

Nawat fell back, a harsh scowl on his handsome face.

"Two countries are expecting this marriage," she said, she petted Nawat's black hair, it was so smooth, just like his feathers in crow form.

"And so is Ma and Pa," Aly finished quietly. "You don't know what is happening, my brother and I have made mess of things. The prince doesn't even know who I really am, who my parents truly are. If they were to find out-"

"Would they terminate the wedding?" Nawat asked, his eyes suddenly perked with emotion other than anger.

"I don't know," Aly replied honestly. She poked her closest friend she'd ever had in the chest.

"But I'm telling you to not ruin it. For my sake at least, Nawat."

"You were supposed to marry me," he complained quietly.

"Sad how things work out."

Nawat nodded. "Is this part of the human world?"

"Very much so," Aly whispered.

Nawat kissed her on the cheek after that. She was glad it wasn't on the lips and she was ever more glad that he had not whispered words of endearment to her. She would have broken down, and ran off with him she was sure. For another spurt of adventure, she presumed.

It was just as well that Nawat left her then. She had business to attend to.

Calling her servant, Aly ordered the young girl to find a boy named Kai and bring him to her.

It didn't take long, and the boy, Kai was in her presence. He bowed low and said the proper greeting. Aly waved it all away.

"I need you to spy on the ambassador for me. If he writes any letter you'll be at your best and bring it to me before he sends it off, which means you become his best friend for a while."

Kai cowered. He had been in the rebellion, and Aly knew him quite well. She knew he would do as she instructed.

But just to be on the safe side, she told him he would be rewarded. He thanked her kindly.

It was in the middle of the night that the servant girl awoke Aly once again.

Aly refused her anger, not throwing the girl out of her room. "Kai is here, Mistress," the girl whispered.

"Bring him to me, Maura," Aly ordered.

Kai ran to her side, placed his forehead against the floor before he shoved a letter to her. "The ambassador wrote it."

"Very good," Aly commented. She read it quickly. And it was exactly what she had imagined it would be.

Ambassador Dahl was informing His Majesty, Jonathan that Alianne Mequena Balitang was a proper and aristocratic princess worthy of the prince's hand. There was more flowy words than that, but Aly didn't bother with them.

She had to write her own family a letter, especially to Alan.

She shook Kai from the ground and ordered him to send the letters off. "Be quick about it," she ordered.

Kai bowed, and Maura led him out of the room.

This marriage needed to go forward, for the sake of the Copper Isles and for Tortall. It had nothing to do with Aly's pride or the feeling of adventure that coursed through her. Nothing at all.

**A/N**

**Thanks for all the reviews I got on my previous chapter. They were much appreciated!**

**To some in particular:**

**The Labryinth's Scribe: I so appreciate the wonderful feedback. It was wonderful to hear it. I hoped this chappy was satisfactory!**

**Spazzysassyangel: That is one of the scenes that I've been dying to write. I just need to get that particular chapter.**

**TheWackedOne: I do so apologize for that chapter. After months of hiatus I post a chapter just for the heck of it. I do hope that this chapter is more to your liking. And the rest to follow :)**


	6. Chapter Five

**Appreciation goes to the reviewers; Spazzysassyangel, xXJustSomeRandomKidXx, CrazyDyslexicNerd, Aeva-Athena-Marsden, The Labyrinths Scribe, TheWackedOne, and Kaya of Queenscove.**

**And to the silent readers who alerted/favorited; You guys are wonderful!**

**Chapter Five:**

"Then the arrangement is settled then?" asked Ambassador Dahl. The fat that settled around where his chin should have been jiggled as he shook Dove's advisor's hand in a fierce handshake. "Then it is settled."  
The advisor nodded. "It is settled."  
Aly had never felt this complacent in quite some time. Not since she had helped the Mischief god achieve his greatest feat of stealing back his people and land from his god siblings.

"We will call upon the princess when it is time for her to arrive," Ambassador Dahl said.

"She will be prepared for your prince," the advisor said.

Dahl's grin was pathetic looking. He looked like a fat child that had reached the table filled with delicious food to whet the palette.

"Very good. A wedding ceremony will be waiting for her."  
Aly stood up from her cushioned place beside Dove and bowed low to Ambassador Dahl.

"If it should please his Highness, please give this to him in my place."

Aly took out from a pocket fold in her voluptuous dress and the ambassador opened his palm to receive what she had to offer. A letter. Enclosed with her seal.

Ambassador Dahl raised the letter to his eyes as if he had poor eyesight. But Aly watched him deftly as he smelled the paper for scent. He would be disappointed. Aly wasn't one of those silly girls that perfumed their letters in the hopes that it would enrapture their lovers to a longing adoration.

What she did hope for was that Roald would take to her letters kindly. And answer in kind another letter.

She wanted to know her bridegroom before she met him in person. Perhaps he would be of a different nature than his first letter had implied.

* * *

It took Ambassador Dahl and his wife a month before they reached Corus. The Ambassador had carried Aly's letter personally and it had never left his side.

Until today.

He stood in front of his Majesty with the letter outstretched in his hand. "It is from the princess," he said.

Jonathan glanced at the letter before his blue eyes stared meaningfully for Roald to retrieve the letter. "It is for you, I presume," he said.

Roald rose from his seat and swept the letter from Dahl's hand. "Thank you, Dahl."  
"My pleasure, your Highness."

Keladry leaned forward in her seat to see better. Domitan turned sober eyes at his friend. Jonathan and Dahl continued their conversation.

"What does it say, Roald?" Keladry asked.

Domitan sighed. "Not your place, Kel."

"Leave her be," Roald said quietly.

Domitan felt a spark of anger at Roald's immediate dismissal of Kel's behavior. He quieted it down when Roald's face darkened.

"The foolish thing," he heard the prince say.  
Roald stood up, he shoved the letter into his pocket and dismissed them. "Will you pen a response?" Kel asked.

"That would be the respectable way," Roald said.

"Now, come on," Domitan reasoned. "That's no way to treat her. You've never even met her and you're treating her harshly."

"You would to if you had a doll becoming your wife."  
Domitan made to respond to that, but found he couldn't when Roald sighed.

Instead Domitan said quietly, "It was highly thoughtful of her to write you a letter. Especially after that particularly nasty one you sent her. If you'd recalled."  
Oh, yes, the letter, Roald recalled. The one he'd penned when he had been so drunk he could barely stand let alone hold a quill. But he had done it. And had been quite pleased by the outcome.

Now all he felt over that stupid maneuver was embarrassment and anger at how idiotic he had been.

Roald closed the door behind him when he entered his quarters. His squire was out in the training field with the other squires. And that meant he was alone for some time. Hopefully the swordmaster would be extra hard on them today and work them hard.

Roald took out the letter from his pocket and unwrinkled the letter.

It read;

To the Prince Roald,

I want to apologize for the way things have progressed between us. I do not know you, yet we've been bound in the most intimate of bindings, in marriage.

It's been my hope that we could find ground through all this. And I decided, if it pleases you, to write you this letter in the hopes that we could be amiable friends for the time being, before our wedding. As a way of getting know one another.

The Princess Alianne

Roald set the letter down on his desk and rubbed his eyes.

What a foolish girl indeed. So naïve as to think that it was simple to create a friendship through letters. It was profoundly ignorant.

And yet Roald found himself reaching for his parchment and quill.

More surprisingly was his ability to answer her letter.

* * *

To the Princess Alianne

If it pleases you then I shall write a response to your letters. I admit that your letter surprises me. But I continue to believe that you are giving it your best. An admirable feat indeed.

If you are wondering about our pending wedding, you mustn't be so fretful, it will not be until some time has passed until our wedding.

The Prince Roald.

Aly stared at the letter in horrified embarrassment._ If you are wondering about our pending wedding- mustn't be fretful…it will not be until some time has passed._

Of all the things he could interpret about her letter, he chose this interpretation.

She called out to her servant to gather her writing utensils.

She couldn't let this dwell on Roald's mind any longer than it already had been.

* * *

To the Prince Roald,

The wedding arrangements are being taken care of by your mother and your sisters. To which I am most grateful for, I have heard of their exemplary taste and know everything will be taken care of.

The Princess Alianne

Roald folded the letter up and pocketed it neatly into his coat. He had read it over and over again since he had received it. "Your Highness, you must sit still." The artist looked strained. The paint on his brush dripped onto the floor.

"I apologize," Roald said. He relaxed his body and continued to stare out into the distance. Preferably not where a group of young women were currently stationed.

Even though he was betrothed and it had been announced to the court, they continued to swarm him.

There was a laugh, a masculine laugh and Roald's eyes flickered in the direction of the sound. Domitan grinned at him. "You look ridiculous," he said. To the painter Domitan told him, "Make sure you don't add that in."  
The artist with an air of insulted pride muttered something and told Roald to smile again.  
"Let's hope she likes blue eyes and black hair," Domitan said.

"They've worked before," Roald said quickly.

"Women are finicky creatures, they change their rules and opinions with the flick of their fans."  
The artist nodded in assessment. "Agreed," he said. "Your Highness please sit still!"

In the background the girls giggled.

* * *

"Isn't he handsome!" Dove cooed. Aly peered over her adopted sister's shoulder in quiet study.

"I suppose," Aly conceded. She took the little portrait of Roald and turned her eyes away.

"For a foreigner he is truly handsome," Dove said. "Look at his eyes, they're the brightest blue I've ever seen."  
"Like Cornflowers," Aly said.

"Is that a flower in your home?" Dove asked. Aly nodded. She propped the portrait up and the two young women studied it once more.

"You know this means you must send him one of yourself," Dove said. She stood up and pressed out the wrinkles in her gown. "I will have our court artist paint you, and you'll be well dressed for it."

"I'll have my servant prepare me."  
Dove waved her hand, "No cosmetics, let him see your natural beauty," she commanded.

Dove clapped her hands and her servant came bowing. "Send for the court artist."  
"As you wish, Empress."

Aly sat at her sister's vanity. She studied herself in the mirror.

She had never really been vain about her looks. But now as she studied them, she found them lacking in any feminine beauty.

Her hazel eyes were nothing too special compared to the remarkable blue of her betrothed. And her hair, which was neither red nor brown but something in-between, was short, just pass her chin, it was growing out from her years bald as a slave.

And her broken nose. When she had broken her nose she had been downright proud of it. Because it saved her from long nights of abuse from any man wanting to use her body, while simultaneously bespeaking of strength and strong will.

Now it stuck out to her as ugly. She touched it gingerly and grimaced.  
How she dreaded his reaction to her appearance.

* * *

Domitan opened the letter with his knife, he pocketed the knife and unfolded the letter. He still held the portrait, though he hadn't been ready to see his Highness' betrothed just yet. Roald wanted him to read the letter first before they looked at her face.

He read it aloud and then watched Roald's reaction. "She wants you to tell her what your reaction is."

"Get it over with," Roald said.

Domitan tore off the brown packaging and his brows rose. "She's got character," he said.

"And a broken nose," Roald said.

"Must have been a childhood accident," Domitan conceded.

"Perhaps," Roald mused. He took in his betrothed's appearance and felt himself breathe in deeply. She wasn't remarkably beautiful, not like Shinkokami had been, that woman's dark-skinned and lithe, toned body was far different than Princess Alianne's whose body was small and the womanly curves, if there were any hidden behind thick wrappings. They were opposites and Roald wondered if these opposites even included personalities. He could feel a headache coming along.

"You have to tell her your reaction," Domitan reminded. Roald groaned.

"I take it you found her unsatisfactory?"  
Roald did not reply. And Domitan frowned at his friend's behavior.

He wondered if Roald could see the character behind the face. Her eyes practically sparkled at whoever had managed to make her smile. Her lips were quirked in a smirk that was not filled with arrogance, but humor.

He hoped that she was different from Shinkokami's calm and reserved qualities.

* * *

Jonathan watched his son pace back and forth in the long corridor. The troubled look on his son's face sent sadness through Jonathan's face. His counselors and advisers were penning a letter stating that Princess Alianne was being called for.

"Are you anxious to have the letter sent?"

Roald looked toward his father. "I just want it over."

Jonathan nodded. "I completely understand. I couldn't wait for it to be over as well, when the proceedings were going on for your mother and I."

Anger coursed through Roald. Understand? His father and mother were in love when they met. He and this Princess Alianne weren't. And maybe never will.

That was wrong of him to think. Princess Alianne had put herself out there to try and befriend him.

"I just want to get this over and done with," he repeated.

Jonathan clasped a hand to Roald's shoulder. "As do we all."

* * *

Aly and Dove sat out in the veranda, the moon overhead them as the night encased them in blackness.

"I cannot believe the time has come," Dove said.

"Neither can I," Aly replied honestly.

Nawat sat in the tree, his human feet dangling. His eyes watched the girls with somber eyes.

Aly felt tears form in her eyes. She wiped them away hurriedly. She shouldn't cry. It wasn't like she would never see them again. She would.

"Remember to write to me you two," she ordered. "I know without me you all are going to be sad and lonely. But it'll get better as time goes on."

Dove scoffed. "Trying to appease your own feelings are you?"  
Aly laughed, it wobbled in the air. "Something like that, Dove."

The three friends went silent. They had little to say now that the time had come. When the sun rose, Aly would be gone.

**A/N**

**I know it jumps around a lot in this chapter, but I somehow liked it, what with the letters and the reactions they invoke. I hoped you enjoyed it.  
Please R&R**


	7. Chapter Six

**Thank you guys so much for the wonderful reviews! Thanks go to: Aeva-Athena-Marsden, Brookiecookie1024, The Labyrinths Squire, Kaya of Queenscove,**

**xXJustSomeRandomKidXx, TheWackedOne. And to the silent readers who favorited and alerted this story, thanks guys!**

**Chapter Six:**

"The Empress' company is here to receive you, milord," said the captain's boy.

Domitan of Masbolle raised his blonde-clad head to gaze at the boy.

"Thank you," he replied.

The boy smiled brightly and scurried off.

Domitan rolled up the scroll he had been reading and set it in his leather bag.

"Alan?" he called.

The door opened to the adjoining cabin and Alan of Pirate's Swoop entered.

"Yes?"

"They're ready for us."

Alan nodded. The younger man followed Domitan out of the cabin with a bag slung over his shoulder.

Each day that passed on their journey, Domitan had noticed a change occur in Alan. The man was a happy sort of man, cheery and witty he kept everyone entertained.

Those leisurely evenings with Alan dwindled until they no longer happened. And Alan kept to himself more.

Domitan slapped Alan on the back, "Put on that witty smirk on your face, Alan, the ladies love it."  
Alan's face broke out in a smile as he laughed. "I suppose," Alan said.

"I know so, it's difficult being your opponent with the ladies." Domitan punched Alan lightly on the shoulder. "I've had to practically humiliate myself to keep Kel's attention on me."

Alan's smile turned to a frown. "I-"

Domitan raised a hand, "I know, but women have a certain control over us men,"  
Alan grinned, "Yes, I've seen it."  
"Hopefully it wasn't me that you saw it happen to," Domitan said. The two men stood tall as they watched the crowd on the dock.

From the distance they saw an entourage of colorfully dressed people, and knew that was the Empress' entourage of ambassadors and courtiers.

"I'll be glad when we're on our way back, Alan. I hate this business of grooming up other people."

"Lord Masbolle!"

"I am he!" Domitan yelled. The sun was just rising above the sea, and hid the figure that called out to Domitan.

Alan leaned forward against the railing, watching the crowd.

"I suppose this is the time we introduce ourselves to the princess," Domitan said, his grin toward Alan was humorously filled.

"Yes, let's," the younger man said.

Domitan slung his bag over his shoulder more securely, and with the air of a man much used to being in front of important people, he made his way to the entourage.

Domitan had thought the people quite colorfully done from afar, but as he neared, he realized just how colorful they truly were.

So much so, that his eyes hurt to gaze at them for more than a few seconds. If Princess Alianne was accustomed to wearing such outfits, he was going to need medication the whole way home to keep a headache at bay.

A man rose to greet Domitan, "Lord Masbolle?" the man's deep accent clouded the otherwise familiar name to Domitan.

Domitan bowed respectively, "A pleasure to meet you," he said.

"I am Lord Gashan, the princess' escort." Lord Gashan turned to a young girl at his side, in his language he spoke sharply to the girl.

It was then Domitan realized the ring around her neck. She was a slave girl.

The girl bowed and ran off, toward a large, tall building with many open verandas.

"The princess is waiting inside, she has been eager to meet you."

Domitan turned and watched the girl enter the building, his interest in the Princess Alianne more than piqued.

Lord Gashan invited Domitan and Alan into the entourage where there were slaves serving wine and food. Domitan accepted a glass and took a bite of something, and he was thankful to know it wasn't too exotic.

Alan waved a slave away from him, Domitan frowned at his behavior, though he did not comment on it. He only hoped Alan's actions would go unnoticed by Lord Gashan and the other courtiers.

To insult, especially when they were guests to the isles, was something Domitan did not want to have happen. And he had taken the necessary pains of making it sure it didn't happen. And he would not have Alan ruining it.

Domitan needn't worry however, Alan reversed his ways as Lord Gashan rose from his seat, an amused smile on the lord's face.

Both Tortallan men stared in surprise when a group of young women dipped their heads to enter the large tent set up. The slaves fell to the floor, their faces bowed toward the floor, their arms outstretched.

"Your Highness," Lord Gashan said, he bowed his head and raised a hand over his chest.

Domitan rose from his seat, and bowed.

"Oh, please, sit down, it is too warm out to do anything but sit," said one of the women.

For the life of him, Domitan cursed head wraps. He was quite thankful Kel hadn't taken to wearing them. He couldn't tell which was Princess Alianne.

Until she came forward, her hair veiled in soft silk-a smile on her lips.

Her picture had not done her enough justice. Domitan felt a smile tug at his lips at the easy smile the princess wore across her face. The smile rose to her eyes as if she was genuinely glad to see them.

And Domitan, like a young boy whose eyes were just opened by a pretty girl felt instantly at ease in her presence.

"Princess Alianne," Domitan said, "I am Domitan of Masbolle, and this is my friend, Alan of Pirate's Swoop."  
Alan bowed his head and the princess smiled as she curtsied.

"I hope your journey has not been tedious," she said.

"Of course not," Domitan replied. He sat down only after Princess Alianne had seated herself.

Princess Alianne waved her hand at a girl, one of her companions, and spoke quietly.

The girl bowed her head and disappeared out of the tent.

"Is everything all right?" Domitan asked.

"Yes, I sent her to check on the progress of my belongings, Lord Masbolle," Princess Alianne said.

"You have said your good-byes, Princess?" Alan asked. Domitan looked curiously at the princess.

Her hazel eyes turned swiftly to Alan, and she did not speak for a moment. After a turn, she said, "I have, I spent the early morning with my family."

And so she should, Domitan thought, who knew how long it would be until she saw them.

There was no more time for dalliances, as Princess Alianne's companion returned with the report that everything was ready.

Alan was the first to rise and he escorted the ladies-in-waiting to the ship, they followed him and Domitan couldn't help but notice how they all watched the younger man, even the Princess stared at him so.

A momentary flicker of jealousy made its way in Domitan, before he set it aside to help the Princess.

She took his offered hand and Lord Gashan in the lead, walked toward the ship.

He felt terribly intimate with the Princess as they walked, escorting her with bare fingers touching each other.

It was customary in Tortall that their women wear kid gloves, yet the Princess' hands were bare of the material and to his surprise, callused.

It didn't seem to bother the Princess, yet something else was. The Princess's hand shook as they drew near the ship.

She tensed as she looked back toward the city.

"Are you used to good-byes, Lord Masbolle?" The princess inquired. Studious hazels eyes met sky blue eyes.

"No, and I hope I never do get used to them," Domitan replied honestly. He was afraid his answer would reduce her to tears, but she showed no signs of tears or grief.

Princess Alianne gripped his hand tighter in hers, "I like that answer, very much so."

And without another word, Princess Alianne let go of his hand and walked with her back straight and head held high onto the ship that would carry her away from her isles.

* * *

The first evening with the Princess' entourage was an evening of getting to know one another. Alan was the girls' sole source for entertainment as he told wondrous stories far more extravagant than any bard could weave.

He had the Princess wrapped around his finger as easily as yarn could bend itself to his finger.

She sat beside him, an entire smile lit up her face as she listened with rapt attention to Alan.

The young man himself seemed to enjoy the attention he was receiving, especially from the Princess and Domitan wondered, and not for the first time that evening, if he should pull Alan away from the Princess.

They were doing nothing wrong, just for propriety sake, she was from a different culture, who knew exactly what the Copper isles people were taught differently than Tortallans.

Domitan allowed himself to relax for a while, and studied his future Highness.

Just like in the painting of her, she had that broken nose. And it suited her just fine, and well. But what the painting did not show, was the sharp intelligence that gleamed in her eyes whenever she watched and conversed with a person.

And she spoke Tortallan so fluently, for which he was thankful. Speaking with Princess Shinkokami had been difficult because most often an interpreter was needed to understand what she was uttering.

It would help the Princess to have the language understood to be able to enter Tortallan courts with ease and to join the people.

She was confident, that he could tell by the way she carried herself with dignity, and he was surprised, and guilty for feeling surprised, that she carried herself with poise and grace.

But he shouldn't compare her to the likes of Princess Shinkokami. These women were not made of the same cloth, they were two complete different persons.

No. Princess Alianne would be good. It was just a feeling, but a good feeling nonetheless.

He only hoped Roald would take a liking to her as he and Alan had so quickly.

**A/N I do hope it's to your liking. As I always say, R&R ^_^**


	8. Chapter Seven

**So much thanks goes to; The Labyrinth's Squire, Nimeway, xXJustSomeRandomKidXx, TheWackedOne, Kaya of Queenscove. Thanks guys.**

**To the whole bunch of people who flooded my inbox with favorites and alerts, thanks so much, you guys are awesome.**

**Chapter Seven:**

Curse the ship. Domitan gripped his face with his hands, rubbing ever so gently over the two-day stubble.

He wasn't one to get sick so suddenly, but the storm brewing outside, bashing the waves against the ship made him stomach rise as if to spring out from his mouth. He gripped his mouth, to keep down vomit.

A knock sounded at the door. Domitan groaned. "I am ill," he managed to say.

"It is I," the voice said.

Domitan felt another groan come up to push past his lips. He bit his lip so that the princess could not hear him.

"I am very ill, Princess, please, I can't have you falling ill."

"I have medicine."

Domitan cursed. He knew he wouldn't be able to hold it down at all. But the Princess did not know that-perhaps she would be insulted if he was to decline?

He didn't think she would be the kind of Princess to go into a tantrum at being declined. But Prince Roald and his Majesty would not like it.

"Then come in, Princess," he said. He gripped his belly as the ship rose. His eyes rolled back into his head.

"You must lie down, Sir Domitan."

Domitan would have shaken his head-but he knew he would have done something horribly embarrassing if he did.

Princess Alianne frowned. "You are ill, lie down."

"No."

The Princess sat down on a stool. Her arms crossed over her chest, surveying the man. "All of you Tortallans are so stubborn. It's a wonder you are not being constantly at war."

Domitan's brows rose. "Does it seem like we're at war constantly?"  
"Your history proves it-"  
"How so?"

The Princess frowned. "How so? Don't you know? King Jonathan's father, the Peace King, was constantly at war-if not by choice, by threat. And His Majesty today has been at war-" The Princess shifted in her seat. Her eyes flitted defiantly to Dom. "Undeclared and otherwise."  
"Undeclared? You mean the war from Carthak?"

"Yes."

"That eventually became a declared war, so you must-" Dom raised a hand to his mouth again. Silence reigned throughout the cabin. Dom closed his eyes for a moment. Then released a shaky breath. "read the history books again, Princess."

Princess Alianne's cheeks flushed. At this point, Dom didn't care if he angered her or not. He was too sick to care.

"You are too sick to be talking-here I will prepare something for you."

"Have one of the servants do it," the sick knight said.

"No. I will. I was taught better than they."

Dom leaned his head into his hands once more. "Lay down, Sir Domitan."

"I thought princesses were not supposed to-" his voice trailed off. He tried to bite his tongue to keep from saying other fool-hardy things.

"I was taught," the Princess said. She pursed her lips, her eyes flashed. "By my mother to heal."

"Oh really?" Dom asked. "I think Alan has that talent too. And by his own mother as well. How nice."  
Dom's eyes went unfocused for a moment. But not before he saw a startled look pass over the Princess' face. He thought it a strange look-for a convenient fact between two strangers.

He rested on his cot then. The ship rose again and the plummeted downward. The Princess lost her balance. And her veil-covered hair shone free. Her hair was surprisingly short, for a woman's. Very boy-ish-like a page's cut would be. It reminded him of Kel's hair, when she was a squire. Bless her, he missed that woman.

"You remind me of someone," he said.

That look passed over the Princess' face. "Your hair is so-"

Princess Alianne brushed her hand across his face. "My hair is what? Sir Domitan?"  
Dom frowned, trying to get a glimpse of her hair. He couldn't remember why they were discussing her hair. She just reminded him of Kel.

"Your hair is red like the sun."

Princess Alianne's face paled strangely. "Does it remind you of whom, Sir Domitan?"

Dom could not follow her. He couldn't remember what was going on.

He vomited on the floor, barely missing Princess Alianne.

"I'm going to prepare you something, Sir Domitan."  
He did not remember her leaving. In fact he couldn't remember much of the last few minutes of the conversation.

* * *

Aly pressed a hand to her mouth. It shook as she walked back and forth across the small cabin. Her 'ladies-in-waiting' as Dove had so permittingly called them, were out on the first deck, perhaps flirting with the captain and his mangy crew.

"He saw the resemblance," she whispered aloud. How dare she say it aloud. How stupid could she be?

She breathed in deeply. And sat down on the cot. Sir Domitan had become a dangerous being to her. If he noticed the resemblance, then she needed to annihilate any that he saw.

She needed to dye her hair-soon as possible. Blast these stupid freckles on her face. Alan had a fair share of them too on the bridge of his nose making his looks winsome, the girls loved it. Alas, they turned Aly's fair skin blotchy.

She had a plan. Aly smiled. She wrapped her veil around her hair, tighter than usual. And exited the cabin.

She walked delicately up the stairs, ever mindful of her new station, once again, in life.

"Captain?" Aly called. She frowned when the captain did not call down to her.

"Captain? We must stop this ship immediately at a port."

The captain frowned. "If I may ask why?"

"Sir Domitan is ill, Captain. Very much so. And I feel faint as well. We must stop."  
Aly pressed a hand to her forehead, pretending to feel her temperature. Her girls came to her, cooing.

"Princess, please rest," they said. Their language rose up over the deck, like a pack of bees let loose on deck.

The captain shouted down to his crew. His face a sickly beet red color.

"Make way to the nearest port!" he shouted.

Aly pressed her hand to her forehead, patting it. "Please girls, leave me be."

They helped her down to her cabin. She lay down on her cot, pretending illness.

A knock sounded. "Princess?" It was Alan.

One of the girls tried shooing him away. But Aly would not have it. "Let it him."

She dismissed the girls when he entered. "You wanted to see me?"

Alan nodded. His eyes were hooded in dark worry.

"What are you trying to do here?" he asked Aly. "Stopping the ship? We're expected in Corus tomorrow!"

"Roald will just have to wait," Aly snapped. "Domitan saw the resemblance tonight, and he was _ill_!"

Alan's face paled underneath his tan. He cursed. "What did he notice?"  
"My hair-I think."  
"I think?" Alan said. His voice went louder with each word. "That's not good enough-you must do something about it!"

"I am," Aly said. "You must get me dye for my hair."

Alan rubbed his chin. "Do not your girls know?" he asked.

"No. But one of them will, eventually. I just haven't decided on who."

Alan opened the door. "I'll get it for you, Aly. But do not make this mistake again."

Aly turned over before he had closed the door. Her chest heaved as she tried to breathe. Her plan could be ruined because of Dom. She closed her eyes shut. Everything would be ruined.

Dove needed this alliance to get more support for the Copper isles. Nothing else would suffice.

If King Jonathan knew that Aly was Alanna's daughter, the marriage would be canceled. For no one would see the alliance between the Copper isles and Tortal as a true alliance, because the betrothed were both Tortallan born.

What a mess. What an absolute mess she had gotten herself into this time. This beat Ma and Da's adventures.

And she had managed to get into it without the help of any gods, unlike her parents.

**A/N**

**Please R&R. Merry Christmas :D**


	9. Chapter Eight

**Thanks for reviewing, especially Raine Daggers and for all of those that alerted, favorited and all that jazz to this story. It made my day ^_^**

**Chapter Eight**

Alan could have slapped his sister silly at her actions yesterday. He watched her from across the ship with her ladies-in-waiting. They spoke in high voices as their excitement heightened their actions.

But Aly managed to keep them in control. She was like that, he mused. He leaned on the railing, looking out to the harbor where the capitol of Tortall lay. From here he could see the city's people. All gathered at the docks to see the princess-his sister.

What a mess, he thought. Absolute mess he and his family had become involved in. And yet it was trickier than any business he had gotten caught in.

It involved two countries trying to bring peace-through marriage. Yet both people whose persons would be sealed in marriage, forever together, were from the same country. Did not his sister's adoption to the empress herself count?

He rubbed the back of his neck. Today things were about to get more dangerous. Today Aly was going to meet her future husband, her future family. What a welcome home.

And their parents would be there. As the King's Champion it was their mother's duty to be there in his presence at every important gathering of nobles.

Domitan came up to Alan. He smiled at the younger man. "Excited to be home?" he asked.

"Yes," Alan said quickly. "Very much so."

Dom nodded. "I want to be home too. I just spoke with the princess." Alan looked away from the city.

"She's quite worried about the whole process. And she's nervous, I could tell."

Alan gave his sister a look before he returned to Dom.

"Perhaps she is," Alan mustered in a reply.

"Of course she is," Dom replied. "It's a new country, new people-a new family and a husband to add to it all."

Dom shook his head. "She surprises me though. She's quite persistent that she meet everyone as soon as possible."

Aly through and through. She didn't like to dally at all in important things.

They made dock as soon as the tide allowed it. Dom held Aly's hand to ease the passing from the ship to the dock.

The people cheered her on as she entered the carriage with her ladies-in-waiting. From the window she could see Dom and Alan getting on their horses.

They came up to the carriage, one on each side.

"Are you ready, princess?" Dom called.

"Yes, I am," Aly replied.

"Princess," a lady-in-waiting whispered. Aly believed her name was Zasha. Or something like that. No, was she the one called Vania? She didn't remember.

"Yes?"

"Do you think the people will be accommodating to us?" she asked.

"I do believe they will be. I heard they have a good outlook on foreigners." Aly would know-everyone her life had practically from other countries.

"I hope so," the girl replied.

"Stop being so depressing," another girl replied. That girl rolled her eyes.

Oh yes, Aly remembered which was which; Zasha was the sweet worrying girl-Vania was the annoying girl who liked to play superior with Aly.

The carriage rolled to stop at the palace's gate. Guards shouted to open the gate. And then they rolled inside.

Aly's heart pounded in her chest. She wasn't one for fear. But worry she was prone to. If so much wasn't at stake because of this marriage she would have done….something different.

The carriage door opened to reveal Dom's smiling face. "Ready, princess?"

"Yes," Aly replied. She made sure her veil was positioned correctly before she took Dom's hand.

Dom led her out of the carriage. Her ladies-in-waiting came forward as well.

Aly stared in dismay at the large crowd of people who had come to see her. She grasped Dom's hand tightly in instinct. Dom leaned forward to speak to her. "Do not fret, princess, they will love you."

Aly smiled weakly at him. And then Dom led her to the stairway into the palace. Hundreds of servants bowed as they passed. Aly tried to smile at them, and speak to them. But Dom continued to walk along.

Then the knights and their squires bowed low. So many of them Aly remembered from their time at Pirate's Swoop. She remembered so many of them. And a lot of them she wanted to embrace.

And then Uncle Numair and Aunt Daine showed their faces. Aly almost wept. Aunt Daine was with child. Why hadn't Ma told her?

She smiled brightly at the couple she loved. Daine's face was one of hesitance. She could see Numair pressing on Daine's arm. And then Daine smiled.

Before Aly knew it she was beside the royal family. It was all too quick for her liking. She breathed in deeply as King Jonathan smiled down on her. A handsome man he was he gripped Aly's hand in a tight embrace. "Welcome, Princess Alianne," he said.

Aly opened her mouth to speak. But no words came out.

"And she cannot understand a word we speak, how wonderful," a new voice said. Aly's eyes widened at the implication the words portrayed.

Dom straightened his shoulders. Aly squeezed his fingers until he winced. He looked down on her. She shook her head slowly, her eyes wide. He pitied her.

"It's a pleasure to see you, Roald," Dom said. "Not exactly the greeting I would have liked you to have on my new acquaintance."

Aly knew there was a reason why she liked Dom so much.

Roald came forward from his family. Aly was thankful her veil hid her expression somewhat if not completely. Her future husband was a handsome man indeed. Yet the expression on his face showed no empathy toward her. "It's nice to see you, Dom. And Alan is seeing to her women, right?"

"Of course," Dom replied. "I have to push him toward women, he won't do it himself." The two men laughed together. Aly's face flushed with nervous flutterings.

Roald turned his attention to Aly. "Put her in her rooms. And make sure to have everything ready. I don't want to see her until I have to."

Dom's happy countenance fell. His eyes returned to Aly's yet there was embarrassment in them.

"I will do as you say, Roald."

"Very good. Now I am going to enjoy that feast they prepared for her. Make sure she stays in her rooms. Along with her women too."

"Yes, Roald."

Dom took Aly into the palace. As they walked, they heard Roald's parents rebuking him. But Roald's insistent, hard tones made sure to tell Aly that he didn't care. And that hurt more than it should.

Dom did not speak another word to her until they reached her new bedchambers. Aly loved them immediately. They were large and lovely to behold. And it even had a balcony view of the city.

"Princess," Dom said. Aly turned around from the beautiful view. "Roald is hardly ever like that," he managed to say after a moment.

"I'm sure," Aly said. "He suffered a horrible loss when Princess Shinkokami left him. I heard he was in love with her."

Dom turned away from her this time. "Sure, sure," he replied. "But, Princess, do not let it dissuade you from trying to make this marriage work."

He hurried to Aly's side. "You are a beautiful woman, princess, if I may be so bold to say," he added hurriedly. "And you are wonderful in personality."

"It's all right, Lord Domitan," Aly replied reassuringly. "I understand the importance of this marriage for our countries. I will do my best to have this marriage work-for Roald to endure it."

And Aly did not lie. She did indeed want this to work. Roald felt pain so much from Princess Shinkokami leaving him.

Dom left her soon thereafter. Her ladies-in-waiting clustered around Alan as he showed them around their rooms, which were all linked together for their sake.

"Alan there is a feast, correct?"

"Yes, there is," Alan replied. "Why?"

"Isn't it for me and Roald?"

Alan then knew where she was going with this. "Come on, Aly," he said. "It's going to be really horrible, they're bringing in wine and other pleasure drinks."

"I can handle myself. Besides, it's my welcome feast. I will be going."

Alan could not dissuade Aly from going. And so it was he that led Aly with Zasha and Vania at her side to the large gathering of nobles.

Alan whispered the princess' name to the squire who bellowed it out after some studious ogling of her.

Aly stiffened her shoulders when the hall went silent. All eyes were on her and she had never felt that much power before-it frightened her.

"He is not going to like this, Aly," Alan whispered.

"He won't," Aly said. "He made that clear when he spoke to me as if I was a fool."

Alan's whole demeanor changed. "He didn't speak ill of you, did he, Aly?"

"Nothing I cannot handle, Alan. Now lead me to him. And one thing, he does not know I speak Tortallan. He thought me a fool." Alan did as she said. He held her arm in his hand to lead her to her new family.

Jonathan and Thayet stood up to greet her. Their children stood as well to greet her. Aly bowed.

Roald's face was fiercesome. "Why is she here, Alan?" Roald asked. "I told Dom to make sure he kept her in her rooms. And her women."

"She insisted she come," Alan replied. "She thought it would be a horrible thing for her to do when she knew you and your family have been waiting for her."

Aly smiled prettily at Roald. He did not reciprocate.

"Roald, what did I say?" Jonathan asked. The older Conte looked at his son. He turned to Aly and smiled. "We thank you for coming to this feast. But it was unnecessary-you must be tired."

Aly looked to Alan. Then she turned back to Jonathan. "I speak so much Tortallan, your Majesty," she said slowly.

Roald leaned forward in his seat, a frown etched on his handsome face. "Do you now?" he asked.

"Did you understand what I said earlier?"

"I understood a little of what you said, your Highness," Aly replied. She bowed her head.

Thayet's smile slowly vanished from her face. "I told you, Roald," she said quietly.

Roald stood up from his seat. "I would like a word with her, Father, I will take her back to her bedchambers."

He came around the table and grasped Aly's hand. "Follow me, princess," he said.

Alan did not refuse the prince his demand. He let go immediately. And Roald forced her down the long hallway toward the doors.

"I have a name, your Highness," Aly said. She yanked on her hand, trying to free it from his grip.

"Oh, you speak more than you say," he said.

"Yes, I suppose," Aly conceded.

"Then understand this, princess." He stopped at the doors, and waited for the guards to open them. "I do not want this marriage-and I presume you don't either. So let's get one thing settled, I am doing everything in my power to send you home. Understand?"

"I understand completely," Aly replied.

"Very good then," Roald said.

"But that doesn't mean I agree with you," she said. "I am here on behalf of my sister, and our country. I will do anything for them. And I presume as you did earlier that you do not care for your country nearly half as I do."

The color in Roald's face disappeared. He stared at her in surprise. And then he scowled fiercely.

He gripped her arm tighter and pulled her along. The doors slammed shut behind them as they made their way to her bedchambers.

As they neared her bedchambers Roald stopped her. Her arm ached horribly from his grip.

"My father told me to never hit a woman, it is dishonorable and wrong," Roald whispered. Aly breathed in deeply. Her whole body shook as she waited for him to continue.

"But you have pushed me Aly as no woman has before. And that is no complimented. I do not even have harsh feelings for my lady knight, Keladry as I have for you, princess. Do you understand that?"

"V-very much so, your Highness," Aly whispered.

Roald gave her a cruel smile. "Very good, princess. I trust you'll have a good evening tonight."

Even after his disappearance from her presence- she could still feel him. He had unnerved her so much. She still shook from that horrible encounter.

Aly entered her room. Her ladies-in-waiting flocked to her yet she told them to leave her be.

They left to their separate rooms.

There was no doubt in Aly's mind that he would try even harder to get rid of her. Her actions tonight sealed that. It would make her duty more difficult.

Aly laid down on her bed. Her shoulders shook as she wept bitterly. "Everything's so wrong!" she wept.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Thanks to, TamariChan, TheWackedOne, Marsbars, and RachLa! Wonderful hearing from you ^_^**

**And to my silent readers who subscribed and favorited this story-it makes me feel good knowing this is going to be in your email inbox soon :D**

**Chapter Nine:**

Zasha combed Aly's hair. The very act soothed Aly to her spirit. She closed her eyes and pretended it was her ma doing it. And that nearly was the undoing of Aly.

She stopped Zasha. "Please, that is enough," she said.

Zasha stared at her worriedly. "Of course, Milady," she said. She bowed her head.

In the few days since that horrible fight between Roald and Aly, Zasha had become Aly's best friend, next to Dovasary. No one could replace Dove's place. But Zasha made a close second.

"No, it's fine. I just no longer require it. You've made my hair practically shine."

Zasha smiled at her. She bloomed at the compliment.

Zasha straightened Aly's hair by using two hot pieces that clamped together. It was the newest contraption to women, and it worked wonders. It was charmed by magic not to overheat or burn the hair.

"My bangs, Zasha please," Aly insisted. She liked them straight as well. It elongated her face a smidgeon more.

Zasha finished soon enough. "Make the other girls go to the gardens," Aly commanded. Zasha clapped her hands and the girls came to her side. She spoke in Copper Isle and the girls pouted. But did as she commanded.

Zasha made to leave. "No, Zasha, stay here with me."

Zasha nodded.

Aly rose from her seat. "I want to go to the library," Aly said.

"The library, Princess?"

"Yes. You'll be able to come acquainted with some people." Zasha flushed.

"I'm so sorry I've inconvenienced you, Princess."

Aly rolled her eyes. "You did nothing of the sort, now let's go."

She took the girl's hand into her own and forced Zasha to follow her.

They made a strange pair they did. Zasha in her dark skin and black hair while Aly was stranger still with tanned skin and red hair.

Aly knew the Tortallan palace like the streets of Dovasary's grand city. She could feel the stares that followed them. And she loved it.

Aly stood tall and erect. Her kohl black eyeliner stood out in contrast with her hair. And the squires found her fascinating.

But she remained aloof. They didn't fool her one bit. They wanted a piece of her. This was their future king's bride. Of course they wanted to try her out.

But she wouldn't have it. By all the temptation in the world wouldn't be enough to sway her away from Roald.

And he was trying to send her off! Oh, the folly of it all. She meant to have him as her husband. And that was solid in Aly's mind.

Zasha kept close to Aly in the library. She couldn't read Tortallan at all. She could barely speak a few words in the language.

And Aly wouldn't have it. She decided to educate Zasha in Tortallan. "Sit down, Zasha," Aly said.

"I'm going to have you start learning this language."

"Oh," Zasha said. "How wonderful."

"Indeed. Now let me see," Aly said. She grabbed a book off the shelf and it was a historical document. "Ah, perhaps we'll find something about the Copper Isles in here."

That made Zasha's eyes glow with delight.

They read the book, with Aly leaning over Zasha's shoulder to help her understand what she was reading. Zasha sounded the words out, and Aly gave her the meaning of the word.

They had to stop the reading session. Zasha was beginning to get a headache. And Aly's neck hurt from craning it over Zasha's shoulder.

"Thank you so much, Princess," Zasha said. "I can't believe I'll be able to speak so fluently as you soon."

"Now, now, I hardly know it well," Aly said. She had to keep up her act of Dovasary's Copper Isle adopted sister. Not the Tortallan adopted sister.

Zasha needed the fresh air. And so Aly took her to the gardens. They sat down beside a fountain. Zasha played with the fish, trailing a finger in the water, making the fish open their mouths and take a nibble of her finger.

Aly breathed in the smell of the flowers. She loved their fragrances.

"What do we have here," a familiar voice asked.

Sir Domitan smiled at the two girls.

Aly rose from her seat all smiles and greeted him warmly. "It's so good to see you," she said.

"I hope you're getting around well," he said.

"Oh, very," Aly replied. "Why, Zasha and I just came from the library."

Dom crooked a smile at the younger woman. "What would you two pretty girls need in a library?"

Zasha's face flushed at his smile. She didn't understand what he was saying, but him implied smile was telling.

"Who are you flirting with, Dom? Is it Kel? Why would she be in the gardens I thought she was in the training grounds."

Aly's face paled underneath her tan. She drew herself uptight at the sound of her betrothed.

Dom didn't notice her suddenly drawn appearance. He had turned and greeted the prince warmly just as Aly had greeted him.

"Roald, it is Princess Alianne, and Lady Zasha."

Roald brows rose when he came into view. He stared hard, coldly at Aly. "What are you doing in the gardens?" he asked. "I expressed that you be in your rooms."

"I wanted to teach Zasha Tortallan more fluently. She will be here alongside me. She must understand it as much as I do."

Dom looked away from the two royals. He stepped closer to Zasha.

Zasha gave him sad, small smile before she returned to the fish, pretending her princess was quarreling.

"We've already discussed this too, Princess," he said.

"But not with your father, obviously," Aly replied. She grew angry with him. If he wanted her so badly to be away, and on her way home then he should have spoken his request to his father. "If you spoke with your father about your feelings then I would be gone."

A cold smile came over Roald's lips. He turned to Dom. "Please take Lady Zasha away from here. She seems to have gone pale with the Princess' display."

Aly looked away from the three people. Her angry suddenly vanished, and in its place was humiliation.

Zasha clasped a comforting hand on Aly's shoulder. "Thank you for taking me to the library, Princess," she whispered in Copper Isle.

Dom led her away quietly.

When they were gone, Aly returned her gaze to Roald. "Have what you say out in the open now. There's no one here to hinder what you have to say."

Roald shrugged his shoulders. "When it comes to you, Princess, I have half a mind to let everyone know what I think about you."

"There's no need for it, I'm sure," Aly replied. She clasped her hands tightly, pinching her fingers. "Most of the people seem to understand exactly what your opinion is of me."

Roald studied her with contempt.

"You shouldn't have expected me to be so calm and nice to you, Princess," he began. "I was going to be a married man this month to another woman."

Aly nodded. "Princess Shinkokami."

"I wanted her to be my wife," he said. "And then she had to go away. And you are here."

Aly didn't like how he stated that last part. He made her feel like she had done something horribly wrong. And she was here on behalf of her country.

And for Tortall.

She was doing what she believed was right for both Tortall and Copper Isles. If only she could tell him exactly who she was, perhaps then he would understand.

But no, she was the adopted sister of Empress Dovasary.

A threat to him and the Princess Shinkokami.

A sad thought came to her then. "Did Princess Shinkokami love you?"

The breath in Roald stilled. They stared at each other, one with anger and the other with barely contained sadness.

"There's no need for you to know," Roald said at last. "I'm taking steps in sending you back home to where you belong. There's no need for you to be here."

The slap stung. Aly's hand hurt, like little needles were being pressed into her palm. Roald stared at her in dismay. He held himself still.

And then he laughed harshly. "Shall you tell me what your opinion is of me?" he asked.

Aly bit back a sob. She was trying so hard to do what was right and then her betrothed was acting so foolishly. There was countries at stake here, a war. And them! Couldn't he understand that?

It was then Aly realized tears were falling down her eyes. "Excuse me, Prince Roald. I believe I will take my leave now."

"Go ahead," Roald said. He rubbed his jaw tenderly. His eyes staring harshly at her.

"And mark my words, Princess, I am making progress in sending you home."

Aly nodded. "I know," she whispered. And then she was gone.

She fled to her quarters and into Zasha's arms. The younger woman didn't know what happened but could only assume what had transpired between the prince and the princess.

She soothed Aly, and started to brush her hair.

Aly sobbed against the bed coverlets until she couldn't cry no more.

"I'm not going to do it this way," she said. "No more trying to make him like me."

Zasha made a clucking sound.

"I'm going to do this the way I would do it." And just what way that was, Zasha didn't know.

But Aly did. Gone was the thoughts for love, wooing and the romantic nonsense. In its place was the cool, collective mind. The one that George and Alanna had raised.

Roald's agenda would not be met with pitiful pleas to end it. She would negotiate.


	11. Chapter Ten

**EDIT: I took down chapter ten to revise the ending to this chapter. After I posted it I was not at all happy with it-so I've redone the ending to my liking and I do like it more than the previous ending-flows more.  
**

**Wonderful feedback from the last chapter! It was awesome hearing from you all. ^_^**

**Chapter Ten:**

Since that horrible encounter with Prince Roald Aly had changed. Indeed she did. Gone was that young princess trying to please-in was the new Princess Alianne going to conquer Tortall-and her betrothed.

Zasha was there for her. During the nights when it all came crashing down on her. Her spirit could not take it at times, and Zasha held Ali in her arms. Aly vowed it wouldn't happen again.

And it didn't.

Now Aly stood beside her group of young women at a ball. In honor of Aly's arrival Queen Thayet threw a ball.

Aly was pleased that Thayet had taken to her so quickly. She would use that to her advantage against Roald.

And how she would conquer him. The mere thought of doing so excited Aly. But it would surely be a challenge-and one she would win, for the Copper Isles.

Roald leaned his hip on a high table, his eyes on the dancing couples. His last dance with Shinkokami had been this number. She looked wonderful and ravishing that night.

His heart ached at the thought.

A laugh sounded in the room. Roald found it irritating, for he knew whom that laugh belong. His betrothed, Alianne.

He stared at her perplexed. A strange, curious creature she was. He felt like he had met a woman like her before. And yet he felt as if he had never found a woman quite like her until now-these strange emotions annoyed him and he wanted them gone. He wanted her gone.

"Roald!" Domitan waved to him. And beside him Keladry.

They came to him and bowed low. Roald kissed Keladry on the cheek and gave Dom a heavy pat on the back in companionship.

"Why are you all alone?" Dom asked. "You should be over there, with your betrothed."

Roald scowled. He shook his head at Dom. "Do not anger me this night, Domitan."

Keladry patted Roald comfortingly. She pursed her lips. "Have you've talked with her? About leaving?"

Dom looked at Keladry speechless. "You've already set your mind against it?" he asked.

Inwardly Dom was hurt Keladry hadn't spoken to him about this. It was obvious Roald had opened up to her. A sharp pang went through Dom.

Dom frowned at his prince. "I find her charming," he said finally. "And very intelligent."

"Your opinion doesn't matter, Domitan," Keladry said.

Dom stiffened. He wanted to take Keladry from here. He could himself lose his anger slowly yet steadily.

"Keladry, would you please leave me and Roald," Dom asked.

Keladry meant to retort, but Dom pushed her away gently.

When she was gone Dom turned to Roald with a fierce look. "I don't want you to bring Kel into this anymore than you've already," he said. "I don't want her to be privy of what you're going through."

"Why?" Roald asked. "I consider her my advisor, I asked her for her advise."

Dom laughed harshly, his face did not register any humor. "Don't," he said. "I can't take this jealousy, Roald. Deal with your woman problems-do not bring a woman inexperienced in love into this."

Roald licked his lips. Domitan words struck to his core. A moment of guilt came over him at the thought of Dom feeling something he shouldn't toward him and Keladry. There was nothing there.

"And my opinion does matter, Roald. Your father's court will decide if you are to marry Princess Alianne. And my vote will be yes."

With that Domitan left him. Roald felt anger. Dom would vote yes? He had voted yes for Shinkokami as well. Yet he would for Princess Alianne as well? Was he so blind by his companionship to Princess Alianne that he would forget Shinkokami?

The thought infuriated Roald to no end.

He would see to it that Alianne would be sent home-no matter the cost. His father would bring back Shinkokami soon enough for him. And they would be together again.

It was a few days later when King Jonathan called Aly and Zasha to his private chambers. Zasha fluttered around getting Aly prepared for her first true meeting with his majesty.

Excitedly Aly set out with Zasha. Who else would be in the meeting? Would just be the three of them? Or would her majesty be there as well? His advisors perhaps?

But no, to Aly's instinctual dismay, it was Roald with his father. And he looked none too happy about it.

Indeed neither did Jonathan for that matter. They both looked tense and agitated.

Aly and Zasha bowed low. Aly made sure to keep eye contact with Roald, only to lower her eyes when he glowered, still not ready to face his gaze.

"I trust you've been enjoying yourself, Princess Alianne," Jonathan said at last.

"I-I have, your majesty," Aly replied. She inwardly rebuked herself for stuttering so.

"Good. Then I would like to get to serious business between you and your betrothed."

Aly's heart stopped in her chest for a moment. Zasha's head snapped to Roald, only to be glowered upon.

"It's come to my attention," began Jonathan. "That my son has not been his greatest since your arrival."

Aly frowned. So that's how he was going to put it? She gazed at Roald. He returned her gaze with an intense look of dislike.

"It seems he has it in his head to end this marriage before it's begun. And I won't have it."

Aly blinked. "Your majesty?" she said.

"This marriage must commence," Jonathan said. "I need your alliance with the Copper Isles. And my son won't jeopardize it."

Ha! Roald's own father was not on his side! Oh, Aly's heart was lifted. And her gaze turned victorious.

"From now on, I would like you to become better acquainted with each other. And so Roald will escort you on our next hunting expedition."

"Oh, how exciting!"

Jonathan was finished with them. He ordered Roald to escort Aly and Zasha back to their rooms.

Zasha walked behind them. To which Aly was grateful. What would Roald say to her now?

He had much to say, Roald did. He pulled on Aly's arm with a great delight.

"This doesn't mean you've won," he said. "I still have opportunities to send you back home where you belong."

"So that you and your runaway lover can be together again?" Aly snapped back. "She left you! My mother says if someone runs away from you it means you never had them."

Roald pulled her to him. Their bodies touched, and for a moment Aly feared she had done the worst. Her anger left her when a wounded look crossed over Roald's face.

"Your mother is wrong in this case," Roald said at last. "Shinkokami left for her country. She will return to me. And I will send you back so she will know that I love her."

Aly breathed in deeply. "Your father is on my side! I am here for my country's sake-and for Tortall's as well. You don't realize what I am abandoning so that I can be here."

Aly tore away from him. She needed to get away from him.

"We're both giving up things we don't want to. I've prepared myself for this marriage, Roald. And I mean to be your wife," Aly said.

"I shall see you at the hunting expedition."

Aly gave him one last look before she walked away.

She said what she wanted to say. It gave her a little more peace within her to speak those harsh words to him. He had said horrible things to her-and she had now done the same thing.

* * *

The hunting expedition carried on the following day. And Aly awoke with a headache from her ordeal with Roald. She hoped that he too woke miserable as she did.

"Come, princess," Zasha said. "I must prepare you." Zasha made preparations for her to do Aly's hair. But Aly wouldn't have it. She pushed away Zasha's hands. "Please-leave it down, Zasha."

"But-"

"Please-"

Zasha pursed her lips. She set to combing Aly's hair instead and putting hairpins.

When Zasha believed her ready, Aly exited her rooms with a flourish.

It was time to meet Roald once more. This time Aly wouldn't lose her anger over this event, or anything he should do.

Roald was courteous to her at the stables. He treated her well and even held her hand like a proper lord would. Yet Aly knew what he was doing. And she wasn't going to be the fool in this game.

She allowed him to help her up on her horse, which was a sweet creature, mild and calming.

The hunting party consisted of young couples. An obvious attempt by their majesties to get their son comfortable with his new betrothed. Aly could scarce believe the intensity of their actions. They truly wanted this marriage.

Now wouldn't her mother be absolutely enthralled to know of this. Aly felt a moment of homesickness wash over her. She shoved it back and held the reins tightly in her hands.

"Don't hold the reins so tightly, Princess," Roald said. "You'll make Djall nervous."

"Djall? Is that her name?" Aly replied with a question. She patted Djall's neck comfortingly.

"I won't do that to you, Djall," Aly said.

Roald straddled his horse and sat erect in the saddle. He cut a fine figure atop his horse. Aly couldn't help but give him a second, thrice glance to him.

On Roald's orders the hunting party became underway. Roald made sure to keep Aly by his side throughout the first quarter of the hunting.

It was tedious business-following the young men as they stalked one prey. A few times Aly thought they snatched something only to have them come back to their female counterpart empty handed.

It was during this time that Aly realized she saw a familiar face in the crowd. Alan.

Hesitant to call out his name, Aly strolled Djall forward to Roald.

Alan smiled at her and waved. A smile touched Aly's lips and she decided to join him instead. Her betrothed wouldn't mind that she was sure.

Alan reined his horse in so Aly could be close by. He studied her for a moment before a spoke. "How goes you, Princess Alianne?" he asked her quietly.

"Well-as should be expected," Aly replied quickly. She patted Djall's neck-to keep her hands from suddenly shaking.

"Really?" Alan asked. "I hope you're getting along, Alianne." The hunting party continued to stroll down the fields. Aly glared at her brother. How dare he insinuate anything of the kind! However true it might be she was in control of things.

"What would make you think that, Lord Alan?" Aly asked. Her voice had gone soft and sweet. Alan pursed his lips, angrily.

"Roald, he didn't have to say much. But when he does it certainly says a lot about you dear-" Alan's face paled. He looked away from Aly. "I'll see you tonight," he said quietly.

Aly nodded. That was too close. "Dear Aly" he was going to say. A habit that always came up when she was in trouble.

And in trouble she was.

The young men never did find their fox they had been hunting. It hid well and ran fast until the men were tired of going after it. Luckily for the fox indeed.

With her encounter with Alan still fresh in her mind, Aly had Zasha call him to her chambers. But Zasha certainly wouldn't have it. "Call him to the gardens," she insisted.

"I need to speak with him privately!" Aly wailed. Zasha shook her head. "In the gardens, highness."

And so Aly did.

She waited in the garden for him to arrive. Aly heard his steps before she saw him. She turned around and smiled. Her smile fell at the sight of Alan.

His arms crossed he looked fit for an argument. "Is something the matter?" Aly asked.

"Don't be coy, Aly," he said.

Aly frowned. "You shouldn't say my name so familiarly Lord Alan," she said. Alan scowled at her. Yet he nodded.

"I need to speak with you about Roald."

Aly grimaced. Certainly Roald hadn't told Alan of what was transpiring between them-would he? She waited with trepidation as her brother spoke earnestly to her.

She prepared to defend herself and the Copper Isles.

* * *

The words of Domitan never left Roald's mind. Throughout the hunting party he made sure to act like the proper lord. And he thought he had surprised Princess Alianne well enough to where she hadn't spoke a harsh word to him.

It was quite nice not to argue. But Roald wasn't swayed to keep her here. She still needed to go back home. Shinkokami had to come back to him.

He realized that he could be pleasant to her. There were certainly no romantic notions coming from her for him. Indeed she hadn't even batted her eyelashes at him-nor swoon into his arms.

His face flushed.

Roald would apologize to her. Perhaps they could come to an amiable agreement to ending this ridiculous arranged marriage.

He knocked heavily on the doors to the Copper Isles princess' chambers. And it was the girl, Zasha that opened it.

"I would like to speak with Princess Alianne," he said. Roald strolled into the room with nary a glance to Zasha. The girl gave a frightened glance to the gardens.

"She is not here, your highness," Zasha exclaimed. She hurried after him when Roald began to peruse the chambers.

Roald turned to her. "Then where did she go? I know she doesn't have friends here."

Zasha flushed angrily at his words. She wisely held her tongue from saying a harsh word to the prince. "She's in the garden with Lord Alan."

Roald's shoulders stiffened. His face turned cold. "Thank you, Lady Zasha."

Zasha bowed her head.

The gardens with Lord Alan. Roald could scarce believe it. There were absolutely no reasons for Alan to be there with Princess Alianne. And he would put a stop to it.

Roald's agitated pace stopped. This could be used to his advantage. Roald smiled. And it was all Princess Alianne's fault too-none that he could help but be brought to light.

With this in mind Roald entered the gardens. Fully awaiting his new freedom.

Alan heard footsteps sounding. He rose from his seat beside his sister and saw Roald standing there, in the garden with a smirk over his face.

A wave of apprehension came over Alan. "Roald-"

"What are you doing here, Alan?" Roald asked. he continued to come forward until he stood in front of Alan.

"Her highness wanted to speak with me," Alan said instantly.

Aly rose from her seat. "Yes, I did," Aly replied calmly. There was no need to panic. She just wanted to see him. It had been a few days since their last meeting.

"I wanted to see how he was doing, Prince Roald. I spoke with Domitan previously as well."

Roald glowered. "It certainly doesn't look like that," he said.

"And what does it look like?" Aly asked.

"Suspiciously like infidelity," Roald said.

Alan coughed and sputtered angrily. "Now come off that, Roald! I wouldn't do that to you!"

"Truly? Then why visit her in the gardens and ones that are always filled with young love couples?"

Alan's face went pale. "It is certainly not like that, Roald. And you know it."

Aly studied Roald. There was a hard edge around him that Alan couldn't penetrate. He was so sure he would get rid of her.

Aly put a hand on Alan's arm-which he pushed away. He shook his head at Aly.

"You do truly love Shinkokami?"

"With all of me," Roald said.

"To the point you would ignore an alliance with the Copper Isles?" Aly asked.

"No!" Alan said. "We need this marriage-"

"Alan, that's enough," Aly said. She smiled with an air of confidence around her. "Fine. You will not have a marriage."

Alan pulled on Aly's arm. "No, you will get married," he said.

Roald bowed his head toward Aly. "I'm so glad you see now," he replied. "I see, yes-but you still have two countries to have see your opinion. And my adopted sister will not take kindly to this," Aly said.

Alan ran a hand over his face. "This cannot happen," he muttered. "You're being absolutely ridiculous, Aly, and you know it."

Roald frowned. "Aly?"

Aly cried out. "It's just a nickname he coined for me, Roald-Lord Domitan also called me by it."

"I see," Roald said. But a note of something had entered his voice.

Alan bowed his head away from Aly. "Don't you have a sister that goes by the name of Aly?" Roald asked.

Alan's face paled. "Y-yes, Roald I do."

Roald whispered words of magic. A spell he learned from Onua, a friend of Numair and Daine who worked along side Roald's mother.

"Where is she, Alan?"

"Home, Roald."

The magic around Roald's hand did not flare up. He was speaking the truth.

"Is she residing at Pirate's Swoop?"

Alan did not answer him. He stared hard at Roald. "Why all these questions?" he asked.

"Answer-is she residing at Pirate's Swoop?"

Aly frowned. And then it dawned on her just what Roald was doing. Her Gift had sensed something unusual. "I no longer reside at Pirate's Swoop," Aly said.

"I am the adopted sister of Emperess Dovasary."

Alan slumped to the seat. His hands covered his face. "What are you going to do with us?" he asked Roald.

Roald sat down next to him. The older man pursed his lips-then cursed vividly.

"This marriage-this contract is false," he said. "I cannot marry my own people."

Aly scowled. "I am the adopted sister of Dove-I am a true Copper Isles citizen. That contract is real and completely valid."

"We'll see about that," Roald said. He stood up. "I am going to speak with my father about this. And you will be sent home."

"Wait!" Aly cried. "I'll try to void the contract-if you will still have an alliance with the Copper Isles."

Roald waited for her to continue on. "Do we have a deal?" he asked.

"Yes."

They needed the alliance to win the war. If the marriage didn't happen then perhaps Aly could still permit a contract of alliance to be made. She breathed in heavily at the sight of her brother in shambles. He stared up at her with lost hope.

"Vow on it," Aly said.

Roald raised his hand and Aly grasped it hard. "I vow to make an alliance-" they said in unison.


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

Roald paced back and forth in the confines of his private chambers. He was absorbed in his thoughts, so completely that he didn't hear the soft tap on the doors. He paced the length of the room, and then back again.

Alianne was a Cooper. A Tortallan by blood….Roald could not quite comprehend this…

Again the knock came, yet he paid no mind to it.

He pressed his lips together tightly, and closed his eyes, rubbing them gently with fingers almost shaking in his anxiety.

"A Cooper….How did I not recognize his own twin?" But there was her hair. It was black, at least the strands that had fallen out of her braids, and the veils could not disguise.

Whoever was at the door seemed to realize how futile it was. They did not bother the prince again.

He paced back and forth. Scowling he walked across the room and opened the doors to the balcony. The cool night breeze swept about him, almost cooling thoughts.

Roald was a mess. He had gotten no sleep the entire night. Now another sleepless night lay before him, all because of a decision he couldn't come to terms. The woman was tricky! Shinkokami would have never attempted to beguile him in such a way. She wouldn't never have to…he would have done anything for her.

Drat it all. He couldn't decide to hand her over to his father and let him deal with her. Or go with their decision….to which could lead to his freedom from this horrible marriage and still keep an alliance with Copper Isles. He rubbed his forehead and muttered an unseemly name to his betrothed.

He pushed away from the balcony and slammed the door shut. Roald would search her out. There was unfinished business, and it needed to be fixed now.

Roald went to her private chambers. Two guards of whom were stationed beside the door. They bowed low before him, "Your Highness," they murmured.

He acknowledged them with a wave and they opened the door.

Roald noticed immediately the fine detail his parents had put into making these apartments to the Copper Isle princess' liking. A wave of dislike enveloped him at her deception. He needed to know how she had become a princess of the Copper Isles when her heritage was that of a common man and a woman of certain noble blood-however famous her mother had become through her knighthood, he amended.

He stood in the main hall, a good sight to view of all the adjoining rooms. Her women were in the lounge, at the table playing a game of their cultural games. They were too absorbed to notice him. It was strange that they should ignore him like that.

But then again, he wasn't one for such trivial games. He hadn't played a board game in years, since his page years to be precise.

"Where is Princess Alianne?"

One of the girls raised her eyes from the game, Zasha was it? He couldn't tell with those veils they covered themselves with. Shinkokami wore those too, yet he hadn't seemed to notice how constricting they were on her-she looked beautiful in anything.

A certain look crossed her face. "Alianne?"

"Yes. Do you know where she is?"

Zasha rose from her position at the table and hurried to his side. She led him to the office at which the door was closed. "She be in there, your Highness. Please, you may enter."

He thanked her, and Zasha stepped aside. However, she did not leave to join her companions to finish the game. Roald was loathed to play along with this silly nonsense. He had no need for a chaperone. There was nothing, and never would be anything between him and Alianne. He would make sure of that.

Alianne sat at the desk, her hair pulled down out of its veil, it framed her face in its black sheath, hiding her eyes from view.

She did not look up to see who it was; instead continuing to write as she penned on parchment. The scratch of her quill was the only sound emanating in the room. Roald clasped his hands behind his back, irritated by her lack of interest.

Finally, Alianne looked up. Her eyes narrowed at the sight of him, and she looked back down to her parchment. "It will be a few minutes before I can speak. I must have this written out within the hour."

Roald flexed his jaw tightly, and within himself debated on sitting down, or have her come to him when she finished. The second option was more to his liking, yet he had a feeling she wouldn't do as she was told simply on the grounds of keeping the alliance.

Alianne wrote for another half hour. She folded it neatly and pressed her wax signia and held it. "What is it, your Highness?" she asked.

"There's a lot of things, but only stood out to me after our conversation," he replied. A frown marred Alianne's clear features. Then it was cleared and her face remained impassive.

"And what was it?"

"How did you become princess? You are the daughter of a nobleman, a baroness-but nothing more than that. How did Queen Dovesary accept you?"

It must be trickery-how would she truly be a princess of any sort by her true heritage?

"I helped her."

Roald's brows lowered in thought. "How so?"

"Helping her people. At the time I arrived in Copper Isles, the people were in a silent rebellion. As everyone knows now, Dovesary's parents, especially her mother has a special lineage to help them on the throne-and the people wanted them. I was simply a tool to help them."

"But you have no training in combat and war-"

"One doesn't need official training…"

"Still," he persisted. There must be something he could catch her on. A small smile formed on her lips, drawing him for a moment. He scowled at her when she did not continue.

"I had to earn it," Alianne finally conceded. "I did numerous things for the royal family-and for their friends. I went from position to position until Dovesary rewarded me this. But now I believe…" she drew up tightly, and sighed.

"I don't believe it is the Copper Isles wish that we should marry at all. Only keep the alliance," she continued. "But this marriage should be maintained until the war against Tortall is finished and won. Then it would not be disastrous for the people's security and peace of mind."

Roald nodded. He could do that. If more so for Shinkokami's sake than for his, certainly. Anything to bring her back as his wife he would do.

"How do I know you will keep your promises?"

"I made no promises, Roald. It's a plan. Nothing more."

The door opened of a sudden, and Zasha entered. She spoke in her native tongue, to which Alianne replied in Tortallan. "I will tell him."

Roald looked from one girl to the other as they spoke. He waited impatiently, shifting in his seat and then turning finally to remain in front of Alianne.

When Zasha left, closing the door behind her, he spoke, "What did she say?"

"Your knights are looking for you. They would enjoy a game of swords and daggers."

This was just what Roald needed. A place to vent his frustrations. A half smile eluded on his lips as he walked out of the office. He paid no attention to the girl behind him, until he reached the doors.

Alianne had a frown on her face. She had fixed her hair and now the veil covered her face, obscuring it. "May I join? I would like to see you fight."

Alianne fixed her veil for the fiftieth time as she followed Roald to the arenas. They were simply a bare strip of land with fences surrounding the perimeter. Alongside the west part of the arena, a group of men were positioned, their swords at their sides.

So many familiar faces, she thought with dismay. All men her mother had helped train in combat. Now she knew a moment of fear. Then it was gone as Roald flashed a charming smile, one that took Aly's breath away to one particular person; Keladry. Jealousy rampaged through the younger girl as she surveyed them.

How familiar they were together, so close to each other it made her almost nauseous. Get a back bone! Aly thought. She was scandalized by how possessive she was of the prince. And by now she had come to accept, or so she thought, that her betrothed would never marry her-and she too would never allow for it.

She was conscience of the many glances sent her way, but her eyes were only for Roald and the lady knight.

"Your Highness," one knight said beguilingly. He beamed at her with a handsome smile. "Will you do the honor of attending my duel with this cantankerous soul?" he pointed to his friend and the mischief on his face, his friend didn't see.

"Now, see here, Rani!"

Alianne saw her chance, and grasped at it. "Do you allow women to duel?" Rani blinked. He looked toward Roald and shrugged his shoulders.

"It's up to Roald if you should or not. Why, do you know how to duel?"

"A little I suppose. The queen wanted me to know how to fight-because of Tortallan culture…." The man flushed.

"Of course," he said. "Hey simpleton, get the princess a sword."

Roald stiffened at the cry. He turned around and glowered toward Aly. Yet she smiled at him simply. "How exciting!"

Rani gave her the sword his friend retrieved, and then beckoned her to follow him. "Please, Highness, show me what you have learned." The sword was slim, and slightly curved; almost lady-like in its appearance, appealing to Aly.

He seemed honest with his curiosity, no ill intent. And as Aly positioned herself, a flicker of recognition came over Rani's face. Her stance was obvious, a simple soldier form that was universal in every country.

"Now, what's next, Highness?"

Aly struck! Her steps light and quick, she was at Rani's side before he could register, but alas! He had moved, her sword sliced the air, just where he had been previously.

The shock on his face gave way to laughter. "Simple stuff, eh, Highness? What else?"

This time it was his turn, and he struck with ferocity that Aly felt in her bones. She breathed in deeply and followed his path, attempting to strike, yet it ended in protecting herself as he came down hard.

The duelists took no notice of the crowd of onlookers as they parried and struck each other. Roald leant against the rail of the fence with a scowl on his face. Keladry was gazing with shock as she watched the procession of the duel. There was no way to tell who would win-neither Rani, nor the princess was giving in- not even an inch.

There was no denying how talented his betrothed was, Roald admitted that. And as she parried Rani's strike her veil gave way; one terrifying moment he believed the ruse would be over for her. For he could see the Cooper family traits in her now-so blaringly obvious to him.

But no one said a word, indeed no one even seemed to see anything amiss. Except Keladry. Her lips pursed, and her brows lowered she looked to Roald of a sudden. "Your betrothed should not have her hair shown. I know it is against the culture of theirs."

"Enough!" Roald yelled. In the middle of her thrust Rani lost concentration and looked away. The duel was won by Aly. The crowd cheered, and a smile was upon Aly's face. She fixed her veil until her face was once again hidden from view.

"Come," Roald ordered. He did not wait for her to follow him, but he knew when she did. He could feel her eyes gazing on him as they walked together.

Keladry hurried after them. She walked in-stride of Roald as Aly took to his other side, but closer to him.

"Have we met before?" Alianne asked innocently. Roald glanced her way, daring her to continue this. And she would. "Oh, I know! You and Lord Domitan are…what do you call them…?"

Keladry nodded. "Yes, we are. Did someone tell you?"

Aly smiled. There was a slight hard note to her voice as she continued on, "Lord Domitan told me. He spoke of you much on the journey here. About your squire days, and your knightship. He is very much enthused by you, very much yours, Lady Knight."

Keladry smiled, it was tense and hesitant. "Thank you, your Highness," she said.

"You're very welcome. I think it be best if I should retire now. Roald will you show me the library this evening? I heard it's wonderful! All books on the world and magic too!"

All Roald could do was nod. And as he watched her leave, he felt a moment of unusual pang in his chest, he wouldn't dare call it a loss for her-because as soon as he remembered they would be seeing each other again, it was gone.

The woman was dangerous. Roald must get her out of here as soon as possible.


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**

Planning was not to be on either prince or princess' side it would seem. They had dallied too long in their pursuit to insult and hurt the other person. For now they stood before each other in front of hundreds of witnesses to their marriage. In a daze Aly stood beside her husband, her husband a thought whispered in her mind, as he placed a beautiful ring upon her finger. It was Tortallan tradition for a ring. And for the Copper Isles a more intimate tradition would be recognized by both parties, instigated by Aly herself.

That was what terrified her. She had made love before, to Nawat when she had been lonely and wanting someone to hold. But how do you make love to someone whom you despised so and he despised you?

A few feet from her own person stood Alanna Cooper, her own mother. And yet she couldn't speak to her, beg for her to help. She was alone, and soon had to face the wrath of her husband in the wedding chamber.

Roald pressed the ring onto her finger, and for a moment Aly gazed up at him to see a sort of lost expression across his face. Then it was gone in a blink of an eye and his stone cold face was back in its place.

The kiss would be held in the high balcony overlooking the city, where the witnesses here and the townspeople would be able to lay their eyes upon the couple's first kiss. Aly bit her lip as she felt Roald's grip tighten on her hands. He pulled her forward and to his side, where the congregation cried out, cheering them on.

Their walk down the long chamber was more than Aly could have endured. She stiffened her resolve as her mother curtsied, her father, her brothers, then her family's friends bowed and curtsied. She was a princess of Tortall. Roald's family kissed her cheeks, congratulating her and placing their hands over hers and Roald's. It would have been wonderful…but it wasn't. It would never be. Aly never thought herself the romantic person as her mother had never considered herself to be one, but thoughts of loving someone, and being loved and being intimately one with that person had been her daydream at some time. And Nawat had shown a glimpse of that to her. Her throat constricted at the thought of him. What would he think?

She would make him pay for this. They both hadn't wanted this. And yet they both had been fueled by each other's loathing for one another to not notice the fast pace in which Jonathan and his wife had procured the marriage contract.

Keladry and Lord Domitan stood beside each other; in their formal military uniform they made a handsome pair. All of Roald's closest advisors and friends congratulated them. And once they were through those front doors the festivities would commence until such the time appointed for Roald to take his bride to the marriage chamber.

Her heart plummeted at the thought. Where was her sense of adventure now? She wondered callously. The ways of the world she would be introduced to once more. But would she enjoy it? No, what woman in her sense of dignity would enjoy a man who was claimed, if not through body, but by love and spirit to another woman, thousands of miles away.

If that princess stood before me I would swipe her across the face and show her the mess she's created, Aly thought heatedly.

"Smile-" someone whispered loudly. She looked up quickly and smiled winsomely to the guests.

"I don't suppose you've managed to figure out a way through this?" Aly asked as they stepped at the front of the doors. The guards opened them wide and the bells begun to rang, and rice was thrown in front of them, Aly felt some fall through her bodice.

"How intriguing, I would have thought you would have a plan, wife," Roald was quick to say. "You are by far the most persuasive, conniving woman I have ever met."

Aly smiled at him, her hazel eyes afire with anger. "Don't patronize me, Roald. I may be your wife but I have a great support of people in Copper Isles. One silly move on your part and I could still have the Copper Isles retreat from their alliance with Tortall. And then our marriage would be a waste after all, now wouldn't?"

"I would say it is. But I shall tell you later. Enjoy the festivities, wife."

They were led to the top of the balcony overlooking the city. There his parents greeted them with kisses and hugs. His siblings all gazed at him with happiness. Aly felt sick to her stomach. She had no dream of hurting them. But whatever option she thought to get herself out of this, she saw them all getting hurt.

"Embrace each other and meet at the point of the balcony," Jonathan commanded. He pushed them forward and whispered in their ears. "And enjoy."

Roald's hold on her tightened to a painful, vice grip. She almost cried out at the pain of it. But she endured by gritting her teeth as Roald led them forward.

Roald was every bit the prince he was; he waved and bowed to his people, and put his arm around her waist. Then he turned to her and with a voice so cold that belied his smiling eyes he whispered, "Enjoy this, for you will suffer the consequences." With that his mouth fell upon hers in one swoop, it took her breath away how warm and strong his lips were against hers. It wasn't anything like Nawat's, and that terrified her; this was something new she hadn't discovered.

The kiss shook her to her core, and yet as he withdrew, she was able to remain smiling as they turned back to the crowd that cheered so loudly it was deafening.

"Let the festivities, commence!" someone bellowed. The crowd roared its acquiesce.

The evening hours dragged on for Aly. People in drunken stupors surrounded her, reeking of alcohol and lewd suggestions. The crowd were more eager for the consummation of the marriage than the games established before them. At last Roald rose from his chair, and took Aly with him roughly. The crowd roared, it chanted the consummation. Aly glanced at her mother who smiled sadly at her. Her mother mouthed words silently, but Aly could hear them still, it gave her some consolation.

The marriage chamber was outfitted in candles and high canopies. In a few minutes Aly would be bare before him and he would see everything, know everything about her. She prayed it would take but moments to consummate it.

Roald turned away from her as he unbuttoned his uniform. Aly's hand shook, and she hated herself for it, as she unclasped the ornaments in her hair, then began the long Copper Isle ritual of giving herself to her husband. One button at a time was undone, and the air in the room was cool against her skin.

Roald slipped into the bed before she had finished her undressing. He gazed at her with cold, blue eyes. His mouth had a sardonic curve to it as her gown fell to the floor, leaving her only in her simple chemise. Bared to him she met his eyes proudly.

"Have me as you will," she said.

Roald uncovered himself and came up to her, taller and formidably stronger he brought her to him until they were chest to chest, so closely together. His face loomed a breath away and he said, "I will."

A sharp pain came from her inner thigh, she cried out with surprise. Roald put a finger to her chin and said, "It is done." Aly's mouth gaped as he pushed her to the bed and cleaned the blade with the bed's silk sheets. Then he pulled them off and covering himself with a robe he opened the door and he gave it to the servant waiting. "Take this as proof of our marriage," he said.

Aly slid onto the bed, holding her thigh as the small cut continued to bleed. She stared up at Roald in wonder as he came back into the room. "Don't look so surprise," he murmured. "Whatever spells my father will have conducted on the blood, it is your blood. A lamb's blood would not suffice, no?"

It was then her anger came. "You despicable-" he slapped her.

"Quiet, wife," he said. "When this war is over with, you and I can divorce on grounds of non-consummation. Doesn't that sound delightful?"

"But you just cut me to show proof our consummation."

"But your scar will prove our story when the time comes. It helps us now, and will help us later when it suffices our needs. Now cover yourself. My need of you is done. The door over there is your bed quarters. Enjoy your night alone, wife."


End file.
